Whispering
by entwined-in-a-web
Summary: Set 16 years after "Better Than Before." Henry and Natalie's daughter Gabby is anything BUT normal, if not crazy. But when she begins to see a certain someone, how will it affect her family? Or even worse. How will it affect herself? REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Prologue

**A/N: Welcome Whispering!" the sequel to "Better than Before" (Yes i got the title from Spring Awakening...go figure...)..It's told fro the POV of sixteen year old Gabrielle "Gabby" Davis, aka, Nat and Henry's daughter. I won't tell you who 'he' is...you'll just have to guess! So, enjoy!**

**Dislcaimer: I don't own N2N! But I own Gabby!**

The dark is everywhere. The only thing I can see is the shimmer of the razor in the moonlight.

"C'mon." He begs me, giving me a pitiful yet guilty stare. "Just do it."

The silver razor blades give off that shine, the familiar luster of metal. I look at it again.

"You know you can do it. Don't back out of it now, Gabby."

I try to reason with him, but he won't listen. "But…But I don't want to anymore…"

"You told me you did…"

"B-But…I can't…my mom-"

He grabs my shoulders and shakes me hard. "Listen to me. Don't let her get in the way of what you want. Just do it…"

I push him away, backing off as he falls to the ground. "Get away from me…leave me alone…leave my family alone…"

"I _am_ your family."

"Not anymore."

I run from my room to my parents' room, hopefully finding someone there. My father sits alone on the bed, pen and a notebook in his hands. I slowly slink into the room, hoping to go unnoticed.

"Dad?"

He turns to me, his big brown eyes staring into my blue ones. "Hey. What's up, Gabby?"

"He's back."

He gives me a painful look as a sit down on the bed next to him. His arms are soon around me. "Ok…he's gone. He's gone now. Never coming back."

I cry into his shoulder, looking for comfort, knowing that I will find little in my mother.

I may seem like some sort of childish creep…I mean, I'm sixteen and I still confide in my parents when I'm scared of something. They're the only ones who could help me. The doctor diagnosed me with ADD, but as my condition developed, it was my mother who found the true cause.

I'm bipolar. God, I'm a freak and no one knows what I go through…

I'm Gabrielle Davis, and this is my story.


	2. Not Normal

**A/N: Hey people! So here we are! The sequel!!! Ok, yes. Skylar is the same Skylar from "Better than Before." The person telling the story is Gabrielle "Gabby" Davis, AKA Henry and Natalie's daughter.**

**Italics are flashbacks!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own N2N…or the awesomeness that is Henry…But Gabby is mine!**

The bell rang, signaling that school was over. Thankfully, I had a ride home today. My cousin Skylar. Now, the thing with Skylar is…well, he's gay. I mean like, actually gay. My aunt thinks it's the worst thing ever, but oddly enough, my Dad thinks it's kind of cool to have a gay nephew, even if it does get us into some family fights…

It seems like Skylar's the only one who understands me, who knows what I'm going through. We're different.

"Hey, ready to go?" He asked me, searching for his keys in his book bag.

"Yeah." We slowly began walking to the car. "Um, can I ask you something?"

"Sure…"

"Today I was in Chemistry and some bitch thought it would be funny to go and pick on the smart kid in the class. I got so mad…I mean, I hardly even know him…Is that normal for someone like me?"

Skylar rolled his eyes at me, throwing his arm around my shoulder. "Stop that 'someone like me' shit. You're a normal person."

"No I'm not! Normal people don't have to go to a stupid doctor every time they flare up! Normal people don't have to be on constant surveillance! God! I mean, I take so many pills that people must think I'm a drug addict! How is that possible normal?!"

"Who cares about being normal?"

"_I_ do."

"Well, you shouldn't. It's all that conformity crap. You don't need to be like everyone else to be cool."

I threw him a dirty look and tugged myself out of his grasp. The look on his face told me that he knew he upset me and was sorry for it. He knew that I was sensitive and mood swings come at me faster and more frequent than imaginably possible.

Sighing, he muttered, "Let's just go…"

* * *

He drove me home, the one place where I knew I could be the safest, and the most threatened all at the same time. See, there's a part of my story that I just can't tell anyone. It kinda goes with the 'hey! I'm bipolar!' thing. As Skylar dropped me off, I walked into the house and there he was.

"Hey, Gabby. What took you so long?"

It's my uncle. Gabriel. The one I'm named after. He was right there in front of me. He's…dead…

If first saw him when I was four…

_I sat in my room, my doll in my hand, mumbling mindless chatter to it. All of the sudden, I hear this voice._

"_Gabby, what are you doing?"_

_I thought it was my father at first. But he wasn't there. I went back to playing with the doll when it came again._

"_Gabby…."_

_I looked up again and this time saw a man standing over me. I was frightened, I started screaming. He bent down to me and covered my mouth with his hand, whispering,_

"_It's ok. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm your friend."_

"_Wh-who are you?" I managed to choke out._

"_I'm your uncle. Gabe."_

_I will never forget that moment. Our eyes met. His blue eyes piercing my own. We had matching eyes, matching names. Something was up…_

"_Why are you here?"_

"_Because. I had to see my niece some time. You've gotten big since the last time I saw you."_

"_I'm a big girl now, huh?"_

_He chuckled and rustled my hair, walking over to my doll. "So…what do you want to do?"_

_I smiled and taught him the game I was playing with the doll. He kept coming back. Every day. He came to see me and play with me. The only rule was I couldn't tell my parents any of it._

_But one day, things got too far. When I was eight, I got mad at my mom because she wouldn't let me go to this big birthday party some girl in my class was having. So I ran up to my room and cried. And Gabe was there. Comforting me, telling me that it was ok. What I didn't know was that my mom was sitting right outside the door. She heard me talking to no one. That's when she walked in._

"_Who are you talking to, Gabby?"_

"_Why do you care?" I retorted angrily._

"_Because. I wanna make sure you're ok."_

"_He says you think I'm stupid."_

_Her eyes widened at the words. "You're not stupid! I would never say that! Who told you that?"_

"_He did. My uncle."_

"_Your uncl-?" She froze. Just completely. I will never forget her face. She looked at me like I just killed someone. Terrified. The next thing I remember was her running from the room, finding my father and just crying._

The thing is, I'm the only one who can see him. Well, me and grandma, at least. Mom won't let me see her too often. She says she's a bad influence on me. I think she's just scared. Mom's always been scared. Ever since she found out I was bipolar, she's been nonstop worrying.

I've known how I was born since I was, like, seven. Gabe told me. I was an accident. My mother was seventeen when I was born. A year older than I am now. I learned that my grandma on my dad's side wanted me up for adoption. How my parents got married when I was three and they were twenty.

It's all shit, if you ask me.

"So…anything happen today?" Gabe asked me, returning my attention to him.

"Nothing really…Skylar's being a nonconformist asshole again, but that's nothing new…"

"Huh…I always knew something was up with that kid…"

"Shut up. Stop making fun of him…"

"Who said I was-?"

"Shhh!" I cut him off quickly. The door opened to reveal my dad coming through it into the living room. I shooed Gabe away and went to go see my father.

"Hey, Dad…" I smiled, hugging him.

"Hey, Gabby."

See, the thing with my Dad is that he's the exact opposite of my mother. He doesn't care if I'm bipolar or crazy of whatever. He's just there for me. And I like that.

"Oh. Guess what?" He added with a flare, sitting down on the couch.

"What?"

"I convinced the administration to let me use your song in the band concert next month."

I gasped. My face lit up. Ecstatic! "Are you _serious?!_ Dad, that's amazing!!"

Music was a big part of my parents' life. Dad was a music teacher. Mom still plays piano on the side. But ever since I was diagnosed she's been teaching. High school music. She figured that it would work for her, and I guess it did. I play too. Piano and guitar. I write music. Me and my Dad. And now he got my song into the concert!

"I was gonna call you earlier…BUT I decided to be mean and surprise you!"

"Thanks, Dad! So much!"

I hugged him again. He kissed the top of my head and whispered, "I love you Gabby."

"I love you too, Dad. Thanks…"

He let go of me as I went to get my books to go upstairs. He gave me a smile that I hadn't seen in a long time. A proud smile. He made me feel proud to be his daughter. And, come to think of it, I am.

**A/N: Awww…I'm thinking of doing Nat's POV next, but I'm not sure. Or do you wanna see some more Gabby? You tell me!**

**Review!**


	3. Flashbacks

**A/N: I'm baaaaack! Sorry I haven't updated this one lately. Perfect for You and Facebook Chat are toughies. Well, I ended up going to Nat's POV. **

**P.S. most of it is flashback. It's in italics! **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it…**

*Natalie*

I guess I'll never be normal. As much as I want to pretend that we're some regular family all living together happily…it's not working.

I mean…Yes. Being a teenage parent was hard. Bringing her along everywhere, getting glares from everyone who saw a seventeen year old girl carrying a baby. She was precious, though, as a baby. She was so little and fragile, I thought if I made one wrong move it would be the end.

Bringing her home for the first time scared me. I didn't know what to do, how to take care of her, or anything. And it was only me for the first month. She lived with me and my dad until I graduated and then I moved in with Henry.

He's always been involved in her life. Sometimes, even more than me. Since before she was born he'd been planning everything out. He was hoping for a boy 'cause you now how men are, but as soon as he saw her tiny smiling face, his heart melted. He knew that he had to do everything in his power to make sure that she would be safe and healthy. Not like us.

We moved out to a city not too far from our hometown. There was a local university there where the both of us went to school and earned degrees. While still tending to the crying baby every ten minutes.

We got married a few years later. I just turned twenty and he was twenty-one. Gabby was only three at the time. I remember her sitting with my mom in the pews. She was crying because we told her she was spending the night at her grandma's house. She didn't want to leave us. I didn't want to leave her. But then again…who wants a whining toddler with them on their wedding night?

I've regretted letting her stay with my mother ever since. Right after we came back from our quick little honeymoon, that's when the whole Gabe ordeal began. I don't know how it's possible…How would she ever know who he was? The way she described him to me sounded almost perfect. Look at me…talking about him like I know him. I had a stage when I was pregnant where I thought I actually saw him. Now that I look back on it, I was so fucking looped up back then, anything could've seemed real. It was probably just the hormones or something….Right?

But…_God_…When she told me that she saw him I nearly lost it… I will never for the rest of my life forget that day….

* * *

"_Who are you talking to, Gabby?"_

"_Why do you care?"_

"_Because. I wanna make sure you're ok."_

"_He says you think I'm stupid…"_

"_You're not stupid! I would never say that! Who told you that?"_

"_He did. My uncle."_

"_Your uncl-?"_

_Natalie's heart stopped. _No…_ she thought. _This can't be happening….

_She looked down again at her daughter's angry face. It was true. There was no denying it. She couldn't think of what to do now. She wanted to comfort her and tell her that everything was going to be fine, but as she knew from prior experience….it wasn't._

_Without thinking, she darted from the room, tears running down her cheeks. She was angry and scared and was only wondering what was coming next. She found herself on the couch in the living room, crying into a pillow as if it were a sin to let her daughter see her cry. _

_But as soon as she thought she was under control, Henry came through the door and found her pitifully balled up on the couch. As soon as she saw him, she lost it again. _

"_Nat? Is everything ok?" He went to go place his hand on her shoulder._

_But she swatted it away. "Does it fucking look like everything's ok here, Henry?"_

_He sighed and made room for himself on the couch next to her, taking her in his arms as best as he could. "What happened?"_

"_I-I don't wanna talk about it…"_

_He rolled his eyes at her stubbornness and just brought his lips to the back of her neck and kissed her, knowing how it always got her to talk, no matter what. She was being incredibly stubborn today seeing as it didn't work._

"_Just tell me what happened…" He paused to kiss her neck again. "I wanna help you…"_

_She didn't know how to put it to him. She never imagined that she would have to tell him that their daughter was crazy. "Well….it's about Gabby…She…um…" She paused to think of her wording. "She told me today that…that she saw my dead brother."_

_He didn't know how to respond to that. He wasn't expecting it at all. How was it possible?_

_Instead of accepting it and hurting her more, he tried to lighten it up a bit. "She's ADD. She's probably just making it up. You know how much time she spends with your mom."_

"_No." She sighed and let her head fall into her hands. "You don't know it like I do. Everything's right. She's moody, anxious, delusional…"_

"_Nat, she's not-"_

"_Yes. She is. Everything's the same." She tried to hide the fact that she was crying from him._

_He began to rub her back gently, whispering, "So what are we gonna do?"_

"_Take her to her doctor…I don't know what else to do…"_

_He nodded and held her tighter, closer to him. "Do you want me to go talk to her?"_

_She nodded as she felt his arms loosen around her. She heard him sigh as he walked away to find Gabby. _

_It felt like forever that she sat there alone. She just kept on crying and crying…until she felt a small tap on her shoulder. She looked up from her tears to find Gabby staring at, crying herself._

"_Mama? Why are you crying?"_

_Natalie tried to compose herself but it was almost impossible. "I'm just scared, Gabby."_

"_About Gabe?_

"_Mmhmm…about Gabe."_

_The little girl hopped up onto the couch and settled down next to her mother. "I'm sorry I made you cry, Mama."_

_Natalie smiled and took her daughter into her arms. "It's not your fault. I'm just…afraid that you'll get hurt."_

"_He won't hurt me, Mama. He loves me."_

_She sighed and held onto the girl tighter. "I know…and I love you and your daddy loves you. We don't want to lose you. Gabby. You're all that we have." _

_Gabby nodded and hugged her mother. "Does that mean I have to go back to the doctor?"_

_Natalie shook her head and smiled. "No. We're gonna try a new doctor. You'll like him. He's a real rockstar."_

_The girl's eyes lit up as she hugged her mother once again before running off to tell her father what had happened. Natalie's smile stayed plastered on her face. _Maybe this may work….

* * *

I came home that night to find Gabby and Henry already in the kitchen. She was doing homework and he was, God help us…cooking.

"Hey," He smiled kissing my cheek quickly before running back over to the stove. Gabby remained silent, fixated on her homework.

"Say hello to your mother…"

She sighed and closed her book for a split second. "Hello, mother."

"Hi…" I wasn't sure of what to do so I took a seat next to her at the kitchen table. She sort of winced as I sat down but soon started to giggle, like she was in on some joke and I wasn't.

"What?" I asked as she kept stifling her giggles.

"Nothing…nothing…"

"So how was school?"

She shrugged and opened her book again. "It was ok…I sort of flared up in Chemistry…"

I sighed, closing my eyes angrily. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing…you know how I get…Then Skylar drove me home…Oh! And guess what?"

"What?"

"Dad got my piece into the concert! Isn't it great?"

I just smiled and shook my head. She's always been the musical prodigy. She started playing piano when she was four. I taught her everything she knew. Her freshman year is when she took up guitar as well. I'm amazed by how she could balance two different instruments, schoolwork, and bipolar disorder all at the same time.

"Oh. Gabby?" I reminded her, just remembering it myself. "You have another appointment with Dr. Madden tomorrow."

She groaned as she typed a few numbers into her calculator. "Why tomorrow?"

"Because it was the only time he was available. Why? What's tomorrow?"

"'Cause Jess was gonna set me up with her brother tomorrow. I don't want him to think I'm crazy."

I just shook my head again, throwing Henry a reminiscent glare. "You don't need a boyfriend…"

"Yeah, but having one sure as hell helps…" he stated straightforwardly.

"He's right, Mom." She continued to type on her calculator. "I'll never excel on the social ladder if I'm single."

I can't believe all of this talk about wanting to be normal coming from her. Sometimes, I'm happy that she wants to try to get better. Other times, I hate it. I want her to be proud of who she is, but in her case…

It's kind of hard.

**A/N: Awww…The next chapters' be better. I promise!**

**Reviews?**


	4. Oliver

**A/N: More already? Jeez! Ok a few notes…The only reason I mentioned klonopin is cuz it sounded cool. Oliver is Dr. Madden's son ( I got the name from my newly formed RENThead buddy Emily) and…that's about it…Enjoy!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

*Gabby*

I've been seeing Dr. Madden since I was nine. He knows about every aspect of my life. And he should. I mean, that's his job. But today seemed different, not just a regular visit to the doctor's office.

I sat in the office alone, waiting for him to show up. The receptionist at the front desk said he was with another patient at the moment. I began to read the random magazines that were laying around when I heard the doorknob jiggle. I immediately threw the magazine down and waited for someone to come in.

But it wasn't my doctor. It was some boy. He had neat, short dark hair and deep brown eyes which rivaled my parents'. He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt and was carrying a book.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know anyone was in here."

"That's ok…I'm just waiting anyway." I smiled and returned to a copy of Cosmopolitan I found.

"I'm Oliver."

He held his hand out to me quickly. I stared at it a moment before grasping it and mumbling, "Gabrielle. But my friends call me Gabby…that is, if I had any friends…"

He chuckled and realized that he was still holding my hand as he pulled away quickly. "Well, I can imagine why you wouldn't have friends. You're so sarcastic…"

I rolled my eyes and returned to the magazine again. "I can be more than sarcastic…"

"I'd like to see you try."

I threw the magazine down and looked him straight in the eyes. "Quit being an asshole and leave me the fuck alone."

He just shrugged. Nothing more, nothing less. So then he decided it would be cute to go and sit in the chair next to me, where usually my mom would sit if she ever came.

"Feisty, huh?"

"You're an ass…"

"You said that already."

I found a nearby magazine and whacked him with it. He gave me a confused stare like he had no idea that I was crazy. Um…why else would I be here? But before I could think, he grabbed another magazine and hit me with it as well. Out of pure uncontrolled anger, I whacked him even harder than the first time only to be stopped by a calm voice in the doorway.

"Um, Gabby? Why are you beating him with a magazine?"

I hit Oliver one more time before looking up only to find Dr. Madden staring back at me. He rolled his eyes and got settled, retrieving his notebooks and such.

"He was asking for it!" I vouched angrily.

"So you hit him?"

"She called me an ass. Twice." Oliver piped up happily. I had to restrain myself from lunging at him.

"Well, Oliver, you probably deserved it." Dr. Madden replied with a smirk. He seemed to know this Oliver kid. Oh, great…Now said Oliver kid knows I'm crazy….

"Is this really the patient you've been talking about?" Oliver snarled, throwing me a dirty look. "The incredibly sweet and sensitive one?"

"Well, why else would I be here, dumbass?" I muttered angrily. "For the atmosphere?"

Dr. Madden sighed loudly and rolled his eyes at the both of us. "Oliver, why don't you go. We have to get started anyway."

Oliver shrugged again (I HATE that shrug!) and walked out of the room as suavely as he had walked in. If you could call it suave at all…

"Sorry about him…" Dr. Madden apologized. "He's been like that lately."

"Who is he?" I asked, scoffing in the direction of the door.

"He's my son."

I nearly choked over his words. "You have a son?"

"Yep…He's about your age too."

"Oh, great. Gonna try to set us up?"

He chuckled light-heartedly and ended that conversation there. "I don't think it would last. So I'm not even gonna try. Now…" He grabbed his notebook and continued. "Tell me about these recent delusions."

I racked my brain quickly to think of what happened recently. "Well…nothing really much happened. We talked. My mom sat on him yesterday." By now, he understood when I said 'he' and 'him' he knew who I was talking about. "That's it."

"That's it?"

"Yep." I nodded examining my freshly bitten nails. It's a habit of mine to bit my nails when I'm nervous. I don't know how to control it any other way.

"And how are the meds working?"

"Ehh…same as usual." I found my nails in my mouth again. I hate talking about this stuff. I always feel like I'm doing something wrong. "Although, I think the higher dosage of the Klonopin is what's making me so out of it lately."

He paused for a moment and then asked. "What do you mean?"

"Like, I've just felt…weird, you know? Not myself."

"That means its working."

"Well, then I don't want it to work."

He sighed and wrote down what I just said. "You're doing good, Gabby. If you keep progressing, maybe we can think about taking you off a few pills."

"Really? 'Cause that would be perfect! I hate having to take these stupid pills all the time…."

He smiled and wrote more down. "We'll see…"

* * *

I got home that night only to find Gabe in the middle of a laughing fit.

"What?" I asked, wanting to be in on his joke.

"Oh, nothing…Nothing…."

"Oh, it's something."

He rolled his eyes at me and sat down on the counter in the kitchen. "So…who was that boy you met today?"

"Oliver? That's what this is about?"

"He seems to like you…"

I rolled my eyes too and scoffed, joining him on the counter. "Or he just hates me. He hit me with a magazine."

He batted his eyelashes playfully and mocked, "_Oh, Oliver_…" He gave an overdramatic sigh and soon burst out into laughter again. Angrily, I punched his arm lightly, gigging myself. But before I knew it my dad had entered the room and Gabe disappeared.

"Hey, Gabby." He said, grabbing a kettle from the stove and pouring its contents into a coffee mug. "How was your appointment?"

"It was good. He said if I keep doing good, he'll think about taking me off some meds." I purposely neglected to tell him about meeting Oliver because I knew that he, quite like Gabe, would never leave me alone about it.

"That sounds great." He grabbed a little tea bag from a huge container full of them.

"What's with the tea? You never drink tea."

"It's for you mother. She had a rough day…"

I rolled my eyes and jumped off from the countertop. "What, are you trying to seduce her or something?"

He shook his head and laughed. "No. And if I was, I wouldn't tell you, now would I?"

"True…But, hey. I gotta go." I looked at my watch. I was still meeting my best friend Jess at some restaurant. She was originally hooking me up with her brother, but he was sick, so she got his friend instead.

"Hot date?"

"Well, I'm not entirely sure yet…" I giggled, pulling some stray hairs away. "How do I look?"

"Perfect."

"Great!" I ran up to him and hugged him quickly. "Wish me luck!"

And with that I ran out the door in a hurry.

* * *

This restaurant was packed and I wasn't even at the table yet. Jess told me to look nice but not too nice. So I decided on a casual black sundress that I wore for just these occasions. I walked up to the guy who takes the reservations and such.

"I'm here with a Jess Smith and guest." I said almost regally as he led me to a small table in the back.

I almost died. There, sitting at the table, was Oliver.

**A/N: Duhn Duhn Duhn! What shall happen now?**

**Reviews? Ideas?**


	5. The Bitch of Living

**A/N: Another chapter! This one delves into some of the more bipolar side of Gabby. It's so sad!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

*Gabby*

I awkwardly sat down at the table, right across from Oliver.

"And you told me you didn't have friends…" He smirked.

"Not many. How the hell-?"

"Coincidence, my dear Watson…"

I rolled my eyes and sighed, wanting this to be over. It's one thing that I'm being set up with someone I don't know, but being set up with _him?_ Oh, my God, it's hell!

"So…What did my dad have to say today?" he asked, twirling his straw around in the glass of Coke he had.

"Um, it's confidential. I can't tell you." I angrily began to drum my fingers on the table, pissed for three reasons.

1.) The damn waiter was taking forever to get me a fucking glass of water.

2.) This boy was an ass.

3.) Um….I'm bipolar.

"Yeah, I know. I just wanted to see if you'd talk."

"Just because I'm crazy doesn't mean I'm stupid too." I clenched my fists tightly under the table angrily. Not only was this boy an ass, but he was a stupid, insensitive ass. I could NOT stand this for the next hour. I needed advice. So I quickly spoke up. "Um…I have to go to the bathroom…"

And with that, I darted off to the ladies' room, where I ran into a stall and locked the door, grabbing my phone from my purse. I immediately sent a message to Skylar.

**Gabby: Help. On a date with an idiot. What do I do?**

**Skylar: HAHAHA! Sorry…**

**Gabby:…..**

**Skylar: Who is he?**

**Gabby: Oliver Madden.**

**Skylar: Him? He's in my English class. Man, he has a great ass.**

**Gabby: Sky, he IS an ass.**

**Skylar: Sorry…where are you now?**

**Gabby: Bathroom. **

**Skylar: Um…why?**

**Gabby: I had to get away!**

I paused for a moment as I heard the door open. Was I really afraid that it was him? What the hell would he be doing in a girl's bathroom?

**Skylar: Ok…try to act nice. Don't fight with him or he'll fight with you. **

**Gabby: it's kind of hard…**

**Skylar: Try. Gotta go. Good luck.**

**Gabby: Thanks.**

I quickly snapped my phone shut and walked out of the bathroom casually. I inhaled deeply and put on a smile as I sat back down at the table.

"What took you so long?" Oliver asked with a really dirty smirk on his face.

"The line for the bathroom was insane."

He took a moment to watch my newly optimistic face fall a bit. "Uh-huh."

I sighed, losing the smile completely. "Look, Oliver…I'm sorry. I can't do this…"

"What?"

"I can't go out with you! It's so…awkward!"

And for the first time ever, I saw him sigh dejectedly. His brown eyes sagged with sadness. "Gabby…The-"

"I mean, you hate me, I hate you!"

"I don't hate you."

That's all he said. That's all he needed to say. "Wh-What?"

"I don't. Actually…"

"Oh my God…"

He reached his hand across the table and grabbed mine to my disgust. " I really like you."

I wanted to punch him in the face. "Y-You do?"

He nodded and began to stroke my hand gently with his fingers. "Yeah. I don't know why I was acting like that."

"Like an ass?"

"Yeah. Like an ass."

I let him hold my hand longer as he stared lovingly into my eyes. His eyes sparkled when he looked at me.

"Jess's brother wasn't really sick, was he?"

Oliver shook his head and smiled. "Nope. I've known you for a while. I mean, my dad talks about you all the time. And I've watched you at school."

"You…_watched_ me?"

"Playing the piano, I mean. I play too."

I gave him a confused stare. "Ok then…."

"And then when we talked today. I was mesmerized. I talked to your friend's brother and he said it was cool. So here I am."

I still couldn't believe he would do that for me. No boy has ever done that for me. I soon realized that he still had my hand.

"So what? Are you saying you love me or something?"

Sheepishly, he nodded and pulled my hand closer to him as he kissed it gently. "Yes."

* * *

I could've sworn for the rest of the night I was floating. He said he loved me. He said he loved _me._ I practically twirled into the house happily. I didn't notice my parents there staring at me like I was an idiot.

"Oh, boy…I know that face…" Dad muttered quietly. "So how did it go?"

"He said he loves me…" I sighed again, falling back into the chair in the living room.

"Already?"

I nodded dreamily as my mother began to tease him. "Well, at least he had the courage to tell her up front. It took you six years."

"Hey, it wasn't my fault."

I laughed out loud. I loved when I got into one of my really happy moods. "Six years?"

"But I proposed after a year." He vouched.

"You proposed 'cause I was pregnant, genius." Mom pushed him aside lightly and lovingly.

He rolled his eyes and kissed her, whispering into her ear. "Once a hopeless romantic, always a hopeless romantic…"

Most teenagers would completely flip out if they saw their parents doing something like that. I didn't mind that my parents were in love. It was better than having them fight constantly. They worked out better than their parents did. Both sets of my grandparents are separated. But as soon as things start to get sexual, that's where I draw the line.

"I'll leave you two alone, then…" I muttered, going up to my room. And as soon as I came up the stairs, I found Gabe staring at me angrily.

"What?" I asked him, not sure what I did wrong.

"So…this Oliver person…"

"Oh my God, Gabe…" I walked past him and into my room, shutting the door behind me. He found a way in. "Really?"

"Yeah. Really. I thought you didn't like him?"

"He's…" I couldn't think of the word. "Sweet." That works too.

"Sweet? Um, he doesn't exactly sound sweet to me."

I rolled my eyes and him and fell onto my bed. I hated when he got like this. Overprotective and stuff. Like he didn't trust me. And that didn't really make my staggering mood swings any better.

"Would you lay off him?" I yelled angrily.

"But you just met not even twenty four hours ago! Don't you think it's a bit rushed?"

"Why do you give a fucking damn about what I do?" I was shouting now. I could hear my parents shuffling up the stairs. "You don't know what it's like! You're just fucking dead!"

He was about to retort angrily when both of my parents burst through the door. I just started bawling, crumpling up into a little ball on my bed. Dad ran over to me, taking me into his arms, smoothing my hair. He held me like I was a child again, whispering, "It's ok…Shhh…I'm here…I'm right here…"

He kissed the top of my head and tightened his grip around me. I looked at my mother through my tear-filled eyes. She still stood in the doorway, crying herself. I hated how I made her so upset all the time. Like it was my fault…She couldn't stand the sight of me anymore. She ran from the room in tears.

Dad embraced me quickly. "You ok?"

"Mmhmm…"

He kissed me again and removed his arms from around me as he ran out to comfort my mother.

_It's all my fault…_

**A/N: Awww…Poor Gabby…and Poor Nat! What did you think?**

**Reviews? Suggestions?**


	6. Bad News

**A/N: Thanks to everyone's who's reviewed so far! Sorry this chapter's so short…I needed to cut it off somewhere…**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

*Gabby*

School the next day was awful. I mean, school any day is awful enough, but the day after I had a terrible mood swing, forget it. Luckily though, I had class with Skylar first period. He was so eager to talk to me about last night. And he meant the good part.

"So…?" He asked as I walked into the classroom.

"So what?" I guess I was still pissed.

"How was your date?"

"It was…interesting…"

He leaned in closer and asked, "He didn't try to, you know, get lucky or anything, right?"

"What?"

"I dunno…he strikes me as a man-whore."

I actually let a smile slip past me this time. It was funny thinking of Oliver as a man-whore. "He told me he loved me."

Skylar just froze in his seat, his face stunned. "Whoa…already?"

I scoffed angrily and turned away from him. "Why won't anyone leave me alone about that?"

"Man-whore! He's just trying to get in your pants!"

I had to resist the urge to punch him in the friggen' face. So I punched his arm instead. He backed off a bit, telling me that he was sorry for setting me off.

"And I'll let you know, Skylar, that I love him too." Making my point clear, I turned away from him.

"Look." He grabbed my shoulder and turned me back towards him. "It's great that you love him and all. And I'm happy for you. But I don't wanna see you get hurt."

"I won't get hurt. I know better than that. And besides…He's my doctor's son. Why would he hurt me anyway?"

"You'd be surprised…"

He didn't say another word. The bell rang signaling class to begin. My teacher was taking attendance while we were supposed to be doing some early work. I couldn't work though. I felt weird. Almost like I was sick to my stomach or something… Without thinking, I just stood up. I stood there for about two minutes before going to the teacher's desk.

"You ok, Gabby?" She asked cautiously. She knew I was bipolar. All my teachers did.

I was in some sort of trance or something…I couldn't respond to her even if I wanted to. I could only hear some muffled conversation in the background.

"Gabby?"

I clutched my stomach and muttered, "I-I just need to-!"

Then I threw up. All over the teacher's desk. I could hear her gasp and a few of my classmates holding back giggles. Completely shaky from what just happened, I stumbled over towards the door, expecting to make my way to the school nurse. But that feat ended as I passed out in the hallway.

* * *

Everything was dark. I was scared. I didn't know where I was until I heard someone faintly calling my name…Over and over…I followed it…Until….

"Gabby?"

I awoke with a huge jolt that could've rivaled a seizure. I was in the hospital. Everything was overly clean and just weird. It had that hospital smell to it. They have a most interesting scent that I can always detect. So when my parents would take me to the ER in the middle of the night for something and they didn't want to tell me, I always knew by the smell.

My eyes fluttered open, looking around me. There was my father, holding onto my hand and rushing to embrace me tightly. He sighed as a few tears began to flow as his arms wrapped around me.

"God, Gabby…don't scare me like that…"

"Dad…" I tried to somewhat rub my head. "Wh-What happened?"

"You passed out at school a few days ago."

"What? How long have I been out?"

But before he could respond, Dr. Madden entered the room quickly. "Well, I see someone's up…"

I was still confused. What the hell happened? "Um, why am I here?"

"You threw up then passed out in class."

"Oh. Right…"

He wrote some things down. They always do that…It's kind of annoying. Then he checked my vitals to see if I was alive or not.

"Well, everything looks good."

"But why would I just pass out like that?" I asked him, somewhat confused.

"Anything can cause a person with your disorder to pass out. Anxiety, fear, stress."

"Don't get me started…" I muttered sarcastically.

He sat down in the chair next to me and my father sat down next to him. He was reviewing his notes that he took from my last appointment and from just now.

All he could say was, "Mr. Davis? Can I talk to you in the hall?"

**A/N: DUHN DUHN DUHN! **

**Reviews?**


	7. Bad News Part 2

**A/N: Ok! Another chapter! This took me all day to write! It's a LOT longer the the previous one…Enjoy!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

*Henry*

Oh, God…this can't be good. Why is it just me? Where's Natalie when you need her? Then I remembered she's working late…again. It almost seems like she's afraid to come home. Like she thinks she can escape this.

She's had it rough her whole life. Sometimes, I just want to tell her to get over it and toughen up. If I could do it, she could too. But most of the time I have to sympathize with her. We both grew up in broken families. We know what it's like to go through that.

All that on top of having a crazy mother, going through a drug stage, and having a child at seventeen. I have to give her major props for that.

But anywho….

So, Dr. Madden took me out to the hallway. I knew it was something serious. Or else he would've told her up front.

"Look, Henry, I don't know how to say this…"

"It's nothing, like, fatal, is it?"

He shook his head and glanced at his papers. "No. Well, at least not yet."

I froze up as soon as he said that. "What do you mean?"

He gave a big dramatic sigh like we were on _House_ or something. "She's getting worse."

"B-But the other day you said-!"

"We took a blood test while she was still unconscious. She overdosed on her meds which caused her condition to get worse and it made her pass out."

I couldn't exactly say I was mad at her for OD-ing. It was that night she got really upset. The same night she got into a fight with her hallucinations. She must've been scared or something. Why else would she do that to herself? But all I can say about this was like mother, like daughter.

"Is she gonna be ok?"

"Hopefully." He stared down at his feet. "If we keep here overnight we can keep an eye on her, get her back on the meds slowly but surely."

Before I could say anything, a younger boy, probably around Gabby's age came running down the hall, out of breath.

He stopped when he saw us and panted, "Dad…is she in there?"

Dr. Madden nodded and explained. "She just woke up. Be careful."

The boy nodded and quickly darted into the room, leaving us alone again.

"My son." He said straightforwardly, as if he read my mind. "Oliver."

"_That's_ Oliver?" I asked remembering Gabby mention him. He was her friend…or boyfriend. Whichever…

"Yeah…He feels really strongly about her. Kind of reminds me of you."

I sort of laughed, knowing he was talking about me and Nat. But the laugh turned into a sigh when I realized, "I should probably tell Natalie, shouldn't I?"

"Yeah. You should. Just in case."

Sadly, I nodded and pulled my cell phone out quickly typing in her number. I heard it ring over and over. I thought she wouldn't answer.

"Henry? Where the hell are you?"

"Nat…We have to talk."

* * *

*Gabby*

I was terrified. I always knew whenever doctors didn't want me to know something, they'd talk to my parents. I wanted straight up answers, dammit. I wanna know what's wrong with me!

The door opened slowly. Finally! Someone to tell me what's going on!

"Gabby?"

Screw that. It was Oliver. I sort of smiled as he walked in the room, taking a seat next to me. His eyes sparkled again. They looked so beautiful when they sparkled…

"How are you feeling?" he asked, grabbing onto my hand.

"Ok…How long was I out for?"

"A week."

I just froze up. A WEEK? That's like, and excuse the irony, insane! Maybe I shouldn't have taken that many…no. It wasn't that. It couldn't have been that…

"We thought you weren't gonna come through." He explained. "And I mean, even my dad didn't think it was possible. But you're a fighter I guess…"

I smiled and opened my mouth to respond when I was cut off by an angry voice.

"Gabby. We need to talk."

I sighed, knowing already that it was Gabe. He was gonna be so pissed at me. I tried to ignore him. I couldn't have Oliver thinking that I was crazy.

"Gabrielle Diane Davis!"

"What?" I responded angrily as Oliver stared, kind of confused.

"Sorry?" He asked thinking he didn't hear me.

"You've got my attention! What the hell do you want?"

"Uh…Gab? Who are you talking to?"

I snapped back into reality. Oh crap…oh, SHIT! "N-No one…" But he wouldn't take that as an answer. I sighed defeatedly and admitted. "I'm talking to my uncle."

"But there's no one-"

"That's the point…" I laid back on my hospital bed and told him my story. "He's dead. He's been dead for over thirty years. I never even met him. My mom never even met him. But ever since I was four I've been able to see him…I don't know why…And that's why I see your dad. Because I'm bipolar and I'm crazy."

He gripped my hand tighter, kissing it gently. "You're not crazy. You're-"

"I'm what? Perfect? Don't start with that! I'm sick of people trying to deny it! I'm crazy!"

'Well, if you're crazy, then so am I."

I paused for a moment, tugging my hand from him. "What?"

"My mom died when I was little. I only remember a few details of her. But some nights…I swear I see her again. Like she's right there. And she talks to me."

"Me too…"

"She tells me that everything's ok….she's looking out for me."

"I wish I could say the same…"

I wanted so badly to just shrink into a ball, bring my knees to my chest and cry. I couldn't because of the IV's and because I knew Gabe was still watching. He wouldn't stand for me being a coward like that. And truthfully, neither could I.

But Oliver took my hand again. He stared into my eyes and whispered, "She's the reason that I asked you out. She wanted me to be happy. And I knew how happy she was with my father. She was in love. So I figured…"

"You needed someone?" He nodded sheepishly. "So do I…."

I leaned forward towards him and pressed my lips gently against his. Oh, it was wonderful…My very first kiss…It was a lot less awkward then I thought it would be. His lips were so soft…His hand brushed against my shoulder as it soon made its way to my cheek. It was in pure bliss….

"Gabby?" The door flew open as both of our fathers walked back into the room. We both pulled away from each other quickly, as I blushed.

"Well…we were interrupting something?" My Dad smiled, throwing me a wink.

"No. We're done."

His smile quickly faded away as Dr. Madden began to speak now.

"Gabby, this is kind of hard to say…but…I'm afraid you're not doing as well as you were before."

"Wh-What?"

He sighed and cocked his head towards the door, signaling Oliver to leave. I didn't want him to leave. I wanted him with me. But he left anyway.

"You're getting worse. If we take action now, we can carefully administer you the pills and start you back up again-"

"No!" I found myself shouting. "I don't want anymore of these goddamned pills! I want to be normal! I want to be cured!"

"Gabby, your disease has _no_ known cure. And you already overdosed on your medication-!"

I felt myself freeze up. I looked ay my doctor and then over at my father. He looked disappointed.

"Dad, I'm sorry…I didn't think it would go this far-!"

"Well, maybe you should've thought of that before you tried to kill yourself." He retorted angrily. I've never seen him angry before. This was new…

"But I didn't try to kill myself! I wanted the pain gone! It was the only way!"

He sighed sadly and continued to talk to me. "I didn't want to ever tell you this, but when your mother was your age, she did the same thing. She did the drugs, she drank, everything. And she did it to escape. And I'm not gonna lie, I did it too…but she would've kept going…Until she found out she was pregnant with you. She knew she had to stop for you. You mattered that much to her _and_ me. I quit too. Now is this really the best way to repay her for all that she did?"

I shook my head as the tears began to flow. I don't know what made me OD. I just thought it would help…Dad quickly had his arms around me, holding me close to him, letting me cry into his shoulder.

"Well, Gabby…" Dr. Madden intervened. "Right now, all we can do is keep you here and make sure you're safe. If things get better, then we'll see about getting you off these meds. But if it only gets worse, and you become more depressed or suicidal, then more serious treatments options are probably what's best." I nodded sadly, wanting badly to go home, but I couldn't. "You should probably get some rest now. We'll leave you alone."

He quickly walked out the door, leaving just me and my father. He came up to me and kissed my forehead and whispered, "I love you so much…"

I just sort of pushed him away as he began to leave the room. The door closed quickly. It felt weird though…like someone was there…

"Gabby. We still need to talk."

I turned around and there was Gabe.

_Oh, crap,_ I thought. _I'm in for it…._

**A/N: Uh-oh…Gabe sounds angry….**

**Reviews?**


	8. Bonds are Broken

**A/N: Ok! Back to Whispering! Alrighty…in an earlier review someone said they wanted to see Gabe's POV! Here's some! And some cute Nat/Gabby moments too!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

*Gabe*

You wonder what death is like, don't you? Doesn't everyone? Well, one thing I'll tell you…it sucks.

All my life was spent being ignored by everyone. Everyone but my mother. She was the only one who kept me hanging on…She noticed me, she cared about me…it made me feel, well, _normal._

And the moment that Natalie first saw me…That empty space inside of me seemed to fill up. I couldn't explain to her how much I loved her and my dad. I couldn't believe that she actually noticed me for as long as she did. A few months…I was there when she had her baby, she was so ecstatically happy. Happier than I'd ever seen her before. I'll never forget that smile she gave me as soon as she named baby, the baby that would grow up to be my little Gabby.

About a month after she was born, I went to go see Nat again, thinking she would still see me. But as soon as I got there, I was greeted by nothing. She didn't see me, she didn't hear me. She blames her "visions" of me on her hormones when she was pregnant. I know it's more than that. I know she can hear me and see me. She just wants to deny it.

I don't get it. But I knew something for sure. If I didn't have a connection with Nat, I certainly had one with Gabby. Sure, she was named after me, there's a connection there. But it was weird. She noticed me that time I visited. Her huge blue eyes stared right in my direction the whole time. Like she knew I was there. Kind of like Mom…And from that moment, I knew I had to watch over her, protect her.

I came back to see her again. And again. It was wonderful feeling that surge again. That surge of energy I always got when someone noticed me, that excited state. She never knew I was there until she was four, when I introduced myself to her for the first time. Ever since then, we've been inseparable.

I told her not to tell her parents anything about what was going on. Because I knew what would happen. She would tell and Natalie would freak out. Then they'd rush her to a doctor, she'd get pills, she'd try to forget me…

Funny that it actually happened this way…

But I don't see what these fucking doctors see in medication. They don't work. They don't help her. They hurt her. _I_ sat there and watched her OD. _I_ watched my pride and joy try to kill herself. I love her, I do. She means everything to me. But I don't want to see her join me like that…

So when I got to the hospital and saw her miserably laying there on the bed, I had to confront her.

"Gabby...we still need to talk…"

"Not now…please go away…" She swatted me away from her, but I wouldn't budge.

"No. Now."

She sighed and sat up uncomfortably, being restrained by the few IV's she had. "Ok, fine. What?"

I sat on the edge of the bed, wondering how to start this confrontation. "Why would you do that to yourself?"

"Would you just leave me alone? I don't wanna hear about it now…"

"Then you shouldn't have done it!"

She threw me an angry glare. I'd never seen her this angry before. "Did you think that I would give a damn about what you say to me? I almost _died._ And what comes out of your mouth? Why did you do it? Why'd you act so stupid? Well, you want an answer? Fine. I'll give you an answer! I-!"

I just threw my hand over her mouth. I couldn't handle this anymore, the fighting. She tried to squirm out of my grasp, her protesting muffled. But without warning, she pulled herself out, just practically screaming at me. It was probably one of the most terrifyingly miserable things I've ever seen…

"YOU KNOW WHAT, GABE? JUST GO! I DON'T NEED YOU!"

"Gabby, you don't-"

"GOD, I HATE YOU!"

I froze up completely. No one had ever told me that before. No one ever told me upfront that they hated me.

"G-Gabby…"

"I DON'T CARE! GO AWAY! I HATE YOU!"

And without another word, I had no choice but to leave.

* * *

*Gabby*

_He's_ _really gone…_I thought. _I did it…_

I couldn't believe what I told him…It was so unlike me…I was scared. I didn't like this new me. I wanted the old me back. But something told me that she wasn't coming back.

I suddenly heard a knock on the door, hoping that it wasn't Gabe. Without my permission, the person opened the door and walked right in. It was Oliver. I hoped that he hadn't overheard my conversation from before.

"Are you ok? I heard you screaming…" And he did.

"I-I'm sorry…" I whispered pitifully.

"Don't be…" He kissed my forehead and smiled as he pulled away from me. "You're having a rough time, huh?"

I nodded silently. "Why are you still here?"

"Dad's with some other patient. So I decided to come and visit you."

"Oh…Oliver?"

"Hmm?"

I tried my best to scoot closer to him on the bed. "Do you love me?"

He smiled and quietly asked me to scoot over on the bed. He quickly joined me, laying himself across from my tired, fragile body. He brought his hand to my face and cupped my cheek gently, his fingers stroking it. He leaned into me, pressing his lips against mine.

I never felt like this before…Although, I liked this new feeling. This feeling of intimacy. His arms soon wrapped around me, securing me in this position, making sure that I wouldn't go.

"I love you so much…" he muttered between kisses, running his hands through my hair.

"And I love you…"

Just as I thought things couldn't get any better, who walks in the door? My Mom.

"Gabby?"

I jumped and froze at the same time. Oliver immediately pulled away from me, nervously. Mom awkwardly came up to me and sat in the chair next to my bed.

"M-Mom…this isn't what it looks like…"

"I know…Can you tell him to leave, though? I need to talk to you. Alone."

Again I turned to Oliver and kissed his lips gently whispering for him to go. Sadly, he got up from my bed and walked out of the room.

"Look, if you're gonna lecture me on OD-ing-"

"No…actually, I'm not." She sighed quietly. "Not anymore, at least…"

"Then what are we talking about?"

"Let's talk about your boyfriend there…"

I rolled my eyes, groaning in annoyance. "Moooom…"

"What? He seems…nice."

"He is…"

"And I don't know what to call that little display back there…How far did he get?"

"Not far…" My cheeks were bright red by now. "He didn't even _try_ to touch me, ok? I'm safe…"

That's the thing about my Mom. Careful around the boys. She doesn't want to see me pregnant like her.

"Well, that's good. But watch out. It's the nice guys who get you. Believe me, you're my living proof…"

"Oh, great, Mom, _thanks…_" I mumbled sarcastically. "I'm proof now…"

I turned away from her, laying on my side, my back now facing her. Sadly, she began to stroke my hair. It was comforting.

"I know this is a hard time for you…You're scared and everyone keeps putting you down because of what you did…" She took a moment to giggle awkwardly. "I know what that feels like…It sucks and it hurts…And all you want is one person to be there for you. For me, it was your father. But you have so many people here for you…You don't realize how lucky you are to have so many people who love you."

She leaned forward and kissed the top of my head, now beginning to rub my back in circles. "I won't lie to you, this is hard. And it takes real courage to go through it. But I know you can do this…You're strong, Gabby…"

I seriously was about to cry. My Mom didn't hate me…She cared so much for me. And I knew I upset her sometimes, but right now, she could care less, as long as I made it through this…

"I love you so much, baby…" Wow. She only called me that when she was serious. "I know you can do it…" She kissed my forehead this time. "Get some sleep…I'll see you in the morning."

She smiled and began to leave when I called out to her. "Wait!"

She turned back around, a bit confused. "Yes?"

"C-Can you stay with me?"

Smiling, she nodded and sat back down on the chair. "Of course." She held onto my hand the rest of the night. I fell asleep quickly and she stayed by me the whole time, still holding my hand.

And when I woke up the next morning, she was still there.

**A/N: AWWWWW! How cute!**

**Reviews?**


	9. Feeling Electric

**A/N: WOW! Long chapter! 6 pages! There's a LOT of info in this chapter, so read carefully! And enjoy!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

_Two Months Later_

*Gabby*

Well, it was officially two whole months since I passed out at school. And trust me, no one would ever let me forget about it.

"Hey, Gabby…I heard that the history teacher's thinking of quitting after you threw up on her…" Some bleach blonde slut jeered. This happened every day as me, Skylar and now Oliver walked down the hall.

"Leave her the fuck alone…" Skylar mumbled quietly.

"What the hell did you say to my girl, faggot?" Some big jocky football player came up and pushed Skylar to the ground. I hated it when this happened. I hated it so much. Everyone would always pick on him. Because he was gay. That's the only reason.

"I think what he was trying to say…" Oliver started now, walking suavely up to the jock. "Was to fucking leave my girlfriend alone!" And he punched the other boy. And the other boy punched him. Oliver's nose was bloody, and so was the jock's lip. I could never stand the sight of blood. For some reason, I just couldn't…

Feeling slightly queasy, I ran over to this nearby garbage can and I threw up. And people started laughing at me…I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around to see that it belonged to Skylar. I was crying by now and he draped his arm around me, taking me to the nurse to get cleaned up.

"You ok?" He whispered, rubbing my back now as we sat on the couch in the nurse's office.

"Yeah…thanks…"

"I'm sorry that had to happen…And to you of all people. You don't deserve it. I deserve it."

I looked him straight in his blue-grey eyes. "No. You don't deserve that…no one does…"

He shook his head and I could tell that he was crying. "B-But I'm so…different…"

"Hey, I thought different was cool. What happened to non-conformist Skylar, huh?"

"He's gone…" He took a moment and sniffled. "God…Why do we live in a world where different is bad? Why can't we all just…get along?"

"Hey…" I whispered calmingly, embracing him tightly. "Shhh…"

"This world makes me hate myself…I _hate_ myself, Gabby! I hate myself for what I am…I'm just a freak of nature…Not one person here or anywhere accepts me for what I am…"

I held him tighter and closer, rubbing his back soothingly, trying to calm him. "_I_ accept you…And enough of this 'what I am.' It's _who_ you are that matters. So who cares if you're gay? That's just who you are. And you should be proud to be different…"

"But you're not proud of who you are…"

"That's because who I am is a crazy freak with an incurable disease that everyone makes fun of. You're so lucky, Sky…"

All of the sudden, the nurse came in on me and Skylar both crying in each other's arms. It was rather pathetic.

"Gabby? The principal wants to see you…" she said.

My whole body froze. Oh, God…this was about the fight…I nodded and hugged my cousin again before heading down to the principal's office. I never got called down to the office before, well…at least in a while. Maybe once upon a time when I couldn't control myself, but other than that, my record was clean. I walked into the office and knocked on the giant door.

"Come in…" was all I heard.

So I did. There inside was the jock boy and his father and a terribly bruised Oliver and, of course, Dr. Madden. I didn't know what to do so I sort of sat near Oliver.

"Miss Davis, I think you know why you're here…" The principal said in a strict tone.

"Yes…"

"How did this fight erupt?"

"Well…" I looked around cautiously. I didn't know how to start. There were too many people around me…What if I said something stupid? "Some girl was making fun of me because I passed out in class two months ago and my cousin Skylar stood up for me and then that guy," I pointed at the jock guy. "Pushed him down and called him a faggot and then Oliver got mad and he punched him and then he punched Oliver and then I threw up-"

"You threw up?" Dr. Madden asked quietly so only I could hear.

I nodded and went on, "And that's all I saw."

The principal nodded and wrote some stuff down. "Well, boys it seems like I'll have to give you each detention for your actions today. I hope everything clears up." And he dismissed us all.

I quickly tried to get away and back to the nurse when I was stopped by Oliver who grabbed onto my arm. "He needs to talk to you…"

I sighed and was led back over to my doctor who already had a concerned look on his face.

"You threw up again?"

"Blood makes me queasy…"

"Yes, _queasy._ But not sick. Are you still on the meds?"

I somewhat nodded, afraid that he would notice. "Well, actually…I'm not."

"What? You're not taking your medication?" He looked like he was about to pound his head into the wall. "Why?"

"I-I'm scared…I'm afraid I'll overdose again…"

"You won't…Just…" he sighed out of defeat, not knowing what else to do. "Come see me on Friday. We can work something out…Bring your parents."

I nodded. I was scared now. Whenever he wanted to do something serious, he'd always tell my parents to come. He was fine with just me when it was normal. I slowly began to walk away, going to rejoin Skylar.

* * *

"_What?_" Mom asked again as I told her what happened today.

"It was bad, ok? Oh, and Dr. Madden wants to see you guys on Friday. I have an appointment." I went to go lay down on the couch, still feeling weird.

She sighed and nodded, sitting on the edge of the couch, brushing a few strands of hair from my face. "Ok…Are you feeling better now?"

"Yeah…I guess…" I liked this new connection that we had. She seemed so happy now that Gabe was gone. She seemed to go back to normal. And so did I.

She smiled and kissed my forehead, then running off back to the kitchen where she was actually cooking for once. Everything seemed great. Dad was coming home late because the concert that was supposed to be last month was postponed to tonight. I was going to go and cheer him on, but considering that I got sick today, it didn't happen.

I grabbed my iPod out of my purse and just began to listen to my music. Music helped me calm down all the time, no matter what the situation. The song was now some random Dixie Chicks ditty that I don't even remember putting on my iPod. I shrugged and thought nothing of it…Until…I saw a figure standing in the doorway of the kitchen. I shut my eyes quickly, hoping it would go away.

But when I opened them, the figure was still there. Only more clarified. It was a man. He had his arms down at his sides and a somewhat menacing glare. I knew who this man was. I knew it the whole time…

"M-Mom…?"

Gabe.

"Mom?"

He was right there. In front of me.

"Gabby?" Mom ran into the room, confused as to why I called her.

I guess you say I got hysteric. I was practically having a panic attack. I didn't say a word.

"Gabby? Are you ok?"

"H-He's back…"

"What?"

"G-Gabe…"

I never saw her so scared in all her life. Here I was, seeing her dead brother, completely losing it, having a paranoid panic attack and all she could do was hold me and cry. She didn't know what to do. She tried to calm me down, but nothing could work now.

I saw her reach for her phone and call my dad. Apparently she got his voicemail, seeing as she slammed it shut and shoved it back into her pocket. She smoothed my hair quickly and soon began to carry me out to the car. She literally carried me to the car, I was too hysteric to even walk straight. She buckled me in and got in on the driver's side and started the engine.

"Wh-Where a-are we-?" I started to ask, but she cut me off.

"Shhh…We're going to get you help…"

Which overall meant, we're going to the hospital. Great.

* * *

*Henry*

You always know how teachers give those sappy, end-of-the-year speeches? The ones where they get all 'Oh, I'm so glad to have you as a class'? That's how I felt just now.

Just watching my kids up there…it felt fantastic. It was amazing how far they came. From when they were all strangers and now they were working together to create this melody.

Music never ceases to amaze me.

I was up there, conducting as usual. It was Gabby's song. The one she wrote. I felt so proud of her at the moment as her melodies and her harmonies filled the auditorium. I watched my pianist the most. She was a shy seventh grade girl. Exactly how old Gabby was when she wrote this. The song was mostly on piano and the girl took on the burden. She broke out of her shell in this song. And that's what's supposed to happen.

I couldn't feel anymore proud about my kids…We were about to hit the big ending when all of the sudden, one of the ladies from the office ran onto the stage, tapping my shoulder, causing me to stop.

"Mr. Davis…Sorry to interrupt, but-"

"What is it? Can't it wait?"

"It's your wife."

I closed my book of sheet music immediately, knowing that I wasn't coming back to it. Whenever Natalie tried to get a hold of me during my school functions, it was serious.

"She said it's urgent. Your daughter's in the hospital and she needs you there."

I sighed and looked pitifully at my students who, even though they understood why I was leaving, looked so disappointed. This was their big night. For some of them, their first concert, for others, their last. But I nodded and darted off the stage, grabbing my things in the process and leaving for the hospital.

Like I said, music never ceases to amaze me. And neither does fate.

* * *

*Natalie*

I sat in the all-too-familiar hospital room with Gabby, waiting for Henry to show up. I'd never seen her this bad before. She lost all control. She went hysteric. She was hyperventilating still as we sat here.

Dr. Madden had come in a few minutes ago and was observing her behavior. He watched her like she was some sort of dangerous zoo animal. It killed me inside to have to put her through this. And I tried my hardest not to break down and cry in front of her.

"Nat?"

I looked in the doorway. There was Henry. He looked confused and a bit rushed as he went to go embrace Gabby and then me. My head was on the shoulder the whole time as he rubbed my back up and down, kissing my cheek.

"I'm sorry to interrupt…" Dr. Madden started, causing my to pull away from Henry. "But I think I've drawn a conclusion. She's resisted medicine, she's even more depressed than before, and her mood swings are out of control. There's only one treatment option left for her. Natalie," He put his hand on my shoulder, trying to be comforting. "I think you know what I mean."

I was confused. What did he mean by that? What did I know about treatments? The only one I'd ever heard of was…"No…"

"Yes. ECT seems like the only choice right now."

I pushed his hand off of my shoulder. "No! I won't let my daughter go through that shit!"

I remembered what I told Henry one night, while my mother was getting ECT all those years ago…_I'd never let them come near my brain like that…_Well, apparently, that meant my daughter's too.

"Natalie, what happened with your mother was a unfortunate side effect. She was a lot worse than Gabby is. The procedure is simple and it'll help to control her. Although, I'm not guaranteeing that there won't be any memory loss. Maybe a little, but that at the most."

I just shook my head, protesting everything. "No…I don't want her go through with it…"

"But it's the only-!"

"Nat…" It was Henry who had spoken up. He grabbed onto my hand and stared me straight in my eyes. "It's the only way we can help her…"

I just thought of something that my mother would always tell me whenever I had conflicts with Gabby when she was younger. _You're a mother. It's about time you start thinking about what's best for your child now. _I guess she was right. As much as it hurt me, I had to put her first…

"Ok…" I mumbled in quiet agreement.

"Alright then…" Dr. Madden handed us some paperwork and a consent sheet since she was underage. Henry quickly signed it, handing it over to me. I felt guilty signing this…She didn't even know what was going on. She was so out of it…I wanted so badly to ask her permission…But I was her mother. I knew what was best. At least, that's what I'm supposed to know…

And I signed it.

"Ok…" the doctor sighed, retrieving the paper from my hands. "We'll start first thing tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" I wasn't liking this one bit.

"It's that serious, Natalie. It needs to be taken care of immediately. You can spend the night with her, if you want."

I nodded and he got up to leave the room. As soon as he was gone I fell into Henry's arms, trying not to cry. He held me there gently, rubbing my back, kissing me, whispering that everything was going to be ok.

"M-Mom?"

I looked up from his embrace to find Gabby, who was barely supporting herself as she sat up.

"I'm getting the ECT, aren't I?" I nodded wordlessly, not needing to say anything else. "Don't cry…I'm gonna get better…" She gave me an encouraging smile that I haven't seen in ages. "Don't worry…"

"I'll try not to…" I smiled grabbing onto her hand. She smiled as well and, before long, fell asleep holding my hand again.

* * *

_The Next Day_

* * *

*Gabby*

Do you remember when you were in kindergarten and you had to memorize your full name, your birthday, and your address? I remember going up to the teacher and reciting it all…

I had to do it again.

Waiting for the procedure was terrifying.

"What's your name?" The anesthesiologist asked me to make sure I was the right patient getting God knows how many watts of electricity sent into my brain.

"Gabrielle Davis."

"And when is your birthday?"

"May 15."

He quickly nodded as he left the room to get Dr. Madden, who came right in.

"Good morning, Gabby…Did you rest?"

"Yes…"

"Ok, good…Well, we're gonna start the anesthesia now."

And that's exactly what happened. I had the uncomfortable mask placed over my face, now breathing in a funny tasting gas.

"Now I want you to count backwards from 100 and when you reach one, you'll be asleep. Ready?"

I tried to nod as best I could as I began to count. _100...99...98..9...7...9..._

But then everything went blank.

**A/N: Woooooow….That was intense…Three different POVs…lol**

**Reviews?**


	10. The Dark I Know Well

**A/N: Ok! Next chapter! So I decided to get a closer look at Henry and Natalie and the toll this is taking on them. So…enjoy the fluff-ish stuuf!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

*Natalie*

Two weeks. That's how long she'll be gone for.

It scares me to think that just seventeen years ago this is what happened to my mother. I remember acting so pissed and indifferent every time my dad would mention the treatment. And then he would get mad at me because he didn't think I knew the seriousness of the situation. Maybe then I didn't….but now I do. I know what it's like.

I'm in his shoes.

The house is frightfully empty. The only time we used it was dinner and bed. That was it. We're always on the run. Even though it was like this before, it just seemed eerie now. It had some of its energy and life sucked out. And that energy probably will have no recollection of this house when she gets back.

That's what I think scares me the most. That she won't remember anything. No one knows how much she'll be affected. But for some odd reason, I know it'll be bad. I don't wanna think like that…but it just seems whenever I got my hopes up in life, they were always crushed.

It was probably a week into her treatment. It was about 11:30 at night. I was still sitting alone in my bed with nothing but a book besides me. No husband. Just a book.

Henry had taken to coming home late these past few nights. It kind of had me worried…What if there was another woman? Was he finally getting tired of me? We'd been together for eighteen years…Eighteen fucking years…And I have to admit, they were the happiest eighteen years of my life.

I sighed and just threw that stupid book to the ground. I was about ready to turn in when I heard the front door unlock downstairs. I knew it was Henry. I didn't want him to think I was all in his business by rushing down to see where he was. But then again, I hadn't seen him all day and he would've done the same to me…only in a cuter, less overprotective way.

So I quietly walked out of my room and started down the stairs when I overheard him talking to someone.

"Yeah…I know. I'm going through the same thing…I know its hard…I wish I could see you but you know Nat won't let me." Who was he talking to? Who was this person he was just dying to see? "Yeah, you know how she can be. Shhh…relax…I'll be there first thing tomorrow. Yes…I promise. Ok…I love you…" He paused a moment and did that little chuckle he always did. "I know…I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

He quickly hung up his phone and looked around, hoping that I wasn't there. Oh, God…there _was_ another woman…He told her he loved her…

"Natalie?"

He must've saw me. I walked the rest of the way down the stairs and down to where he stood in the living room. He looked kind of scared, like he knew I had found out about his little secret.

"Where were you?"

"Out."

"With who?"

"Some guys from work…" He tried to walk away, but I wouldn't let him.

"This late?"

He rolled his eyes and tried to kiss me, "I'm sorry, mother…" I practically pushed him away from me, angrily.

"Who was that?" I asked straightforwardly, trying not to let the hurt show in my face.

"What?"

"On the phone. Who was she?"

He sighed. Just sighed. He looked around the room, hoping to somehow disappear. "Nat…I should've told you…"

"Told me what?" I asked him all-too defensively. "That you're having an affair? That you're cheating on me?"

"What?"

He tried to grab onto me, but I pulled away from him. "I heard you! You were talking to her! You're always home late and I never see you anymore and you want to see her so badly! You told her you fucking loved her!"

I collapsed onto the couch, now in tears. Usually I wouldn't mind if he saw me crying, but now I felt like a fool. I was lied to and cheated on and now he's just getting the satisfaction of hurting me. I felt his hand on my shoulder, but I quickly ripped it away from me, angry as hell.

"I would _never_ cheat on you, Nat…you know that…"

"B-But you just did! You're seeing another woman tomorrow,,,"

"Yeah. My sister."

Now I _really_ felt like a fool. "Wh-What?"

"Why would you think I was cheating on you? You really don't trust me?"

I let his arms surround me again as I cried, hoping he wouldn't be angry. "No…I-I do…It's just…you're never home and I'm stressed and I don't know what came over me…I-I…I'm scared, Henry. I'm scared and you're not here for me…"

He laid himself next to me, holding me closer, whispering into my hair, "I've always been here…" He kissed me there quickly and continued. "I know it's a hard time right now. We're both hurting, and you're getting the worse end. I'm sorry…And I should've told you I've been working late. I know we need everything now more than ever."

He kissed me and rested his head next to mine. I just whispered, "I-I'm sorry…"

"I know…I know….If it makes you feel any better, I talked to your mom today."

"Henry, how is that supposed to make me feel better?"

He chuckled lightly and began to stroke my hair. "I knew you would say that. I told her about Gabby. She said that there's nothing to worry about. She said that she'll be fine."

"I hope she's right." I smiled a little and just cuddled him like I always used to. Everything seemed to be going well…Until I remembered. "Why are you seeing your sister tomorrow anyway? I thought you guys hardly talk…"

He sighed and decided to sit up. Without thinking, I followed him and sat up. "Well…it's kind of hard to say, especially now…Skylar's gone…"

"_What?"_

"Holly called when I was on my way home and she said that he just disappeared. Who knows? I don't exactly think he _disappeared…_"

I shook my head and scolded him, "Henry! Don't think like that…H-He's probably…fine…"

His arms flew around me again as put his head on my shoulder. "Don't be surprised then if it's true…"

"How are we gonna tell Gabby? As soon as she gets back form fourteen days of being electrocuted just tell her 'oh, your cousin's missing'?"

"I know…" He kissed my shoulder gently. Was this supposed to be making me feel better? Because it wasn't working. "That's the hard part…We'll see what happens…we still have another week…"

I nodded, shivering as his kiss went from my shoulders to my neck and finally down my back. "Henry…what are you-?"

"C'mon…you've had a rough night…Let me try to cheer you up…" The kiss found its way back up my back and now onto my other shoulder where it soon landed back on my neck. I had to admit we hadn't _done_ anything in a while…and I was feeling like shit…So a little pick-me-up sounded wonderful at the moment.

"Ok…fine…"

He smiled and kissed me again before we both ran off to the bedroom.

* * *

_One Week Later…_

* * *

*Gabby*

The two weeks are up. I feel…different. Clearer. More precise.

My head reels with everything, trying to remember every little detail.

I like this feeling….

I'm…_alive._

**A/N: OOH! Cool ending! Can't wait to finish this…The next chapter's REALLY sad…**

**Reviews?**


	11. The Aftershocks Remain

**A/N: hey guys! Sorry for the lack of updates…I've been working Broadway camp at my school and I have to get up at 7 every morning so I go to bed early and that means not much writing time. So…here you go! A nice long depressing chapter! Enjoy! AND ITS SAD! I'd give it a T+ rating.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

*Gabby*

I woke up in a bright hospital room. The light killed my eyes as I wearily opened them. I looked around and then out the door. There was Dr. Madden. He was talking to my parents. All I could hear was muffled mumbles, something about how I'm doing well or that I need to rest a lot.

I felt so…_different…_It was weird. It wasn't exactly lightheadedness…but it was similar. I felt light like a feather. Like a burden had been taken off my shoulders. It was incredible.

Before long I saw Dr. Madden walk away as my parents entered the room. Mom looked slightly terrified as she came to face me. She kept averting her eyes from me like I was some horrific monster instead of her own daughter. Dad on the other hand couldn't stop smiling at me. I guessed it was a tough two weeks for them too.

He grabbed onto my hand instead of hugging me, too afraid he would hurt me. He gently whispered, "Hey, Gabby. How are you feeling?"

I smiled and responded quietly, "Better. Mom?" I called her purposely. I wanted her to look at me. Yet even though she looked right in my direction, our eyes wouldn't meet. "Am I going home?"

She nodded, still avoiding me. "Yes…"

"Good. 'Cause I'm sick of this place…" I expected a laugh or a smile even from her. Nothing. What was wrong? What had happened to her? "Mom? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine…I'm just…" She didn't finish her statement. I could tell she was scared. She was afraid that I would end up like my grandma, with my memory gone. From what I could tell, I didn't forgot anything….I think.

I looked up at the clock on the wall and then back to the doorway. There was a man. He looked so familiar…He just stared at me…Like he knew me…

"Mom?" I asked frantically, still staring at the man.

"What?"

The man quickly put his finger to his lips, telling me to keep quiet. I did as he said.

"Nothing…" was all I said back. Who was he? Why couldn't I remember? I tried my hardest to remember…Nothing.

"Ok…c'mon. Get your coat. We're going home."

I nodded and shakily got up with the help of my father. As I slid into my old tennis shoes, I looked out the door and saw the man again. This time he seemed to smile at me. And it wasn't a creepy pedophile smile either. It was sweet. Loving almost. I smiled back at him as I followed my parents out the door.

* * *

We finally got home after a practically silent car ride. I didn't feel like talking and Mom wasn't exactly in the mood either.

I remember a little from the night before I started my treatment. When she and my dad stayed in my room. I pretended to fall asleep and I heard her saying that she felt guilty about putting me through this without my permission. And she said she'd feel even worse if something happened to me…

_Did_ something happen to me? The man at the hospital…who was he? How did he know me? Was he what I was forgetting?

What did he mean to me? He was just a man. No one that I've ever seen before in my life. But somehow…I felt connected to him…Like we were supposed to know each other…

The first thing I planned to do when I got home was try to find out who this man was. I didn't want to ask my parents. They wouldn't understand…they'd think I was crazy probably and they'd send me back to get shocked some more. That's the last thing I wanted. My head hurt so bad…The light would give me the worst migraine ever…

But I never did get around to finding out about this man. We came home, Dad went to call his sister, and Mom was cooking. It's always odd when I see her cook. She usually doesn't. Dad usually does the cooking.

"Mom?" I asked her yet again. By the rate these questions were coming, she had a right to think I lost my memory. "Why are you cooking? You never cook…"

"Well…" She took a moment to look through the cupboard for something. "I found out when I was pregnant with you that cooking helped calm my nerves."

"So you're nervous? About me?" She just nodded and continued to mix things together. "Well, what's that for, anyway?"

"Family party tomorrow…."

I groaned and rolled my eyes. "That's tomorrow?" She nodded again. "Who's going?"

"I dunno…" That really meant, 'yes I do know but I won't tell you.'

"Ok…"

I went to go up to my room when my dad ran into the room quickly. He looked sort of rushed. I'd never seen him that way before. He seemed to ignore me and run straight up to my mother.

He grabbed onto her hands and whispered, "Nat…it's Holly. She said she needs us over there now."

She had the same scared look on her face. "Oh, God, Henry…no…." He nodded and her hands flew over her mouth as she gasped. "B-But what about…?" She looked at me quickly and then back at him.

"She's a big girl…she can stay home alone for one night."

"You're going to see Aunt Holly?" I interrupted, causing them both to look at me. "Can I come? I have to tell Skylar all about these last two weeks."

They both shared an awkward, frantic glance as if they had a secret they couldn't tell me.

"U-um…" Dad began, staring down at his feet, his hands in his pockets. "He's not feeling too good right now…And she just wants to see us. She wants you to stay here and get some rest."

"Dad, that's what _you_ want. Can't I just go and-?"

"Gabby." His voice rose angrily. "We need you to stay here. Ok?"

Sadly, I nodded in agreement. "Ok."

He kissed the top of my head and embraced me quickly as Mom threw him his jacket. He slipped it on hastily and said, "We're sorry, Gabby. We'll be back pretty late. If you need anything, just call." And in a flash, the two of them were gone.

I was confused. Why were they going to visit my aunt this late at night? Why couldn't I go see Skylar? Even when he _is_ sick he's always happy to see me. Maybe he had like mono or something…Anyway, I went up to my room and just laid myself out on my bed, only wondering what could be going on…when my phone started to ring.

Kind of surprised that someone was calling me, I looked at the name really fast. Oliver. I quickly picked it up.

"Oliver!"

He laughed on the other line. "Look at that, she remembers!"

"Shut up…"

"So…how was it?"

I paused for a moment. What was the best way to simply describe the feeling you get from getting tons of electricity sent to your brain for two whole weeks?

"Euphoric."

"Really? Was my dad that good?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Ok, you just took the most serious situation and made it dirty. Thanks."

"Hey, I didn't intend it. You're the one with the dirty mind."

I laughed at his comment. It had been two whole weeks since I laughed. It felt wonderful. And I sort of missed it.

"Hey," I started, thinking of what trouble I was about to get myself into. "Do you wanna come over? My parents are gonna be gone all night…"

I could tell that he was smiling. I don't know why, but he was. "Yeah. Sure. Now?"

"Yeah. Now."

"Ok. I'll be there in a minute. Love you."

"Love you too."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up and just stared at the ceiling for a while. We'd been ending our calls with 'I love you' since the first month we dated. But now, four months later, it still seemed to give me that jittery, fuzzy feeling. It still amazed me that someone _other_ than my family loved me.

About ten minutes later, he had showed up. I let him in, already violating three of my parents' rules (1: Don't answer the door when you're alone. 2: No inviting people over without permission. 3: No boys when parents aren't present). He brought me some flowers. Not just any flowers either. Roses. A dozen blood red roses.

"Thanks…" I said, taking the flowers and putting them in some water. Without thinking, I began to go up to my room and he followed. I sat down on my bed once we got there and shuddered a bit as he followed suit yet again.

"Well…" he began, looking around.

"Um…Oliver? I have a question." His deep brown eyes began to stare into my blue ones. "Do you ever remember me talking about some guy?"

"Some guy? Any guy?"

"No…he's older. And he seems to know me…Why can't I remember him?"

He wrapped his arm around me suavely, holding me close to him. "Maybe he was supposed to be forgotten…"

"I know he wasn't…" I sadly sighed and let myself relax in his embrace.

He gently kissed my cheek and whispered, "Do you remember the day that I told you I loved you?" He asked playfully, both of his arms now around me.

I knew where he was going. So I played along. "Hmm…" I thought sarcastically out loud. "I'm not entirely sure…" A huge smile spread across my face as I let my own arms surround him.

He grinned slyly and muttered in the most sexy voice, "Well…maybe this'll help you to remember…"

He kissed me over and over…I thought I was gonna stop breathing. The way his lips touched mine was enough for me to melt…but then again, it was just a kiss like all of the others that we had…until he decided to take it further, including some tongue action and a bit of touching.

God…I knew it was wrong. I shouldn't be doing this. Especially when my parents weren't home. But something inside of me told me to keep going. He had been running his hands through my hair, down my back, onto my stomach…It felt wonderful….

I felt him push me down on my bed so he was now on top of me. He whispered, "I love you so much…" and began to tug on my shirt.

God, I don't even remember what happened next…it was a blurry, blissful euphoria. I never knew it was possible to love someone that much…And I could finally say that I, Gabrielle Diane Davis, was now a sexually active woman.

* * *

Oliver left way before my parents came home. I was so exhilarated…and yet, I was terrified at the same time. We weren't, well, protected. It was spontaneous. Of course, this only increased my worries…There's no way I could be pregnant, right? Oh, would my mother kill me if I was…

I seemed to be pretty quiet about it. Awkward as it was though. And pretty soon, I was being dragged along to another _stupid_ family party thing…it was never any fun. I had no relatives around my age except Skylar, but he was sick.

It was being held at my grandpa's house this year. It was my Mom's house from she was my age. It was this new thing they were trying. Trying to get my mother's family and my dad's family together. It didn't work. The only member of our little Davis clan here was me and my dad. Other than that, it was a Goodman utopia. The insane side. The side that cursed me with this disease.

I went to go say hello to my grandpa because I hadn't seen him in a while. He soon got into a deep conversation with my mother, so walked away. I saw my youngest second cousin and a few great aunts and uncles. Of course, I had no regular aunts or uncles on my mother's side…Right?

Completely bored, I went to go sit on the couch, taking out my iPod and playing solitaire.

"Gabby?"

I looked up at the sound of my name. There was my grandma, my mom's mother. She smiled and hugged me quickly before sitting next to me on the couch.

"How are you doing?" She asked me happily. "I heard about the ECT…"

"You heard about that?"

She nodded and shrugged. "Your father told me…So…how's the aftermath?"

"What?"

"The side effects. How have they affected you?"

I tried running through my memory once again. Everything came back…except for this man…

"Not that bad, I guess…I mean, there is one thing…"

"What?"

Could I tell her? Mom always told me not to. "There's this man. I saw him at the hospital. He seems to know me. B-But…I don't remember him…"

"What did he look like?"

I tried to remember the details of the man. Our encounter was so brief. "He…was about my dad's age. And…he had brown-ish hair…Oh. And he had these huge blue eyes…kind of like mine."

As soon as I mentioned his eyes, her face turned into a huge smile. She knew exactly what I was talking about.

"He's your uncle."

"Wh-what? I have…an uncle?"

She nodded and proceeded to tell me how I've know him since I was four and I'd been able to see him and hear him since I was a newborn. It started coming back to me…I remember him…my uncle….we would play together when I was little….I remember him scolding me about Oliver…

"Gabe…" I whispered.

"Yes."

"God….Oh, God….I remember…" A small smile ran across my face. Everything seemed so much better now…"I remember…" I quickly hugged my grandma and ran off to find my mother. I was so happy. I couldn't believe that after all that time I forgot my own uncle!

"Mom!" I shouted as she came into sight. She looked like she had been crying. I slowed down immediately. "Mom?"

Without even saying a word, she grabbed onto my hands and held me close to her. "Look, Gabby, we should've told you this earlier…"

"Told me what?"

"I talked to your grandfather and he said you should know."

"Know _what?"_

She took a pause and squeezed my hand, readying for the impact. "Skylar's dead."

My entire body just froze in place. I couldn't do anything. I couldn't move. I couldn't talk. I couldn't breathe. "Wh-what?"

"He-He killed himself. After you went in for your treatment."

I shook my head, already crying like a faucet. I rested my head on her shoulder and cried and cried. She rubbed my back, trying to soothe me. "I-It's 'cause he w-was gay, wasn't it? Th-they bullied him to d-death…"

She shook her head and continued to rub my back and hold me. "I'm so sorry…You should never have to go through that…I'm sorry…"

But I couldn't take it anymore. I ran upstairs to my mom's old room. I slammed the door shut, locking it, making sure I was alone in this house. I fell onto the old bed and began to bawl now. Skylar was gone. He was my only friend. He knew me better than I knew myself. I couldn't help but to morn him in agony.

But all of the sudden I felt a familiar grasp on my shoulder. Gasping, I looked up only to find that man, that I know remember as Gabe, staring down at me.

"Hey, Gabby…glad to see you back."

**A/N: WAAAAHHH! POOR SKYLAR! I'll miss him…=( What shall happen next?**

**Reviews?**


	12. Easy as Life

**A/N: Ok, let me warn you now.**

**THERE WILL BE BLOOD! (Ha! That's a movie!) And plot twists! And a visit from a certain someone!**

**Very sensitive chapter, but I had to. It covers a lot of area, so read carefully to make sure you don't miss anything! **

**Warnings: Lots of mentions of suicide and some blood.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

*Gabby*

I didn't know what to do. I was all alone, bawling my eyes out and all of the sudden my supposed dead uncle appears in front of me. All I could remember were those few memories and his name…Gabe…Gabriel….

I tried not to look at him. I was scared. I didn't know what was going on. He sat next to me on the bed, his hand still on my shoulder. He looked sort of concerned. Like he wanted to talk. I had just lost my best friend and he chooses _now_ to confront me?

"Gabby? Do you remember me?" He whispered, leaning in closer, as if he was trying to make sure I was the only one who heard.

"Yes…"

"Then who am I?"

"Y-You're my uncle…" I replied shakily.

"Say my name."

"B-But-"

"Say it. You have to."

I sort of paused for a moment, wondering why he was asking me this. "Gabriel…"

He smirked as he removed his hand from my shoulder. But instead of keeping it away, he grabbed my own hand quickly. "I'm sorry about what happened with your cousin…"

"Thanks…" I tried not to cry in front of him. I knew he would never allow it. He seemed to chuckle a little bit before shaking his head like he was shaking a bad idea out. "What?"

"Oh, I just thought…nah, it wouldn't work."

"What wouldn't work?"

He smirked even more slyly than before. "You miss him, don't you?"

I nodded sadly, trying to hold back my tears. "Yes…"

"Would you like to see him again?"

"What? You….You can do that?"

"Yes…But I need your help. How badly do you want him back?"

I didn't even have to think before responding. "Really badly…So bad that it hurts…"

His devious smirk only intensified. "Hmm…I have a better idea, though."

"What's that?"

His hand gripped mine tighter as if he was afraid to lose me. "Instead of just seeing him for a day…why don't you come and live with me?"

"No, Gabe…I couldn't…"

"Why not? You'd see your cousin every day. And you'd be with me. No one would judge you there. It would be just us…We could be free from this…No more meds. No more treatments. Just you and me and your little cousin."

I had to think twice about his offer. I'd give anything to see Skylar again. Anything. But I don't wanna leave my family. My Mom and my Dad…my aunt…Oliver…

Oh God, Oliver…just thinking of his name gives me chills. I wonder if Gabe knew about me and Oliver. I wonder if he knew what we did last night. He would be so angry at me…

"Gabe, I-"

"Do it for him. He needs you, Gabby. And you need him…"

He made a good argument. I had to go…for Skylar. Besides, I could always go and visit my family, right? I could see Oliver every so often. Everything would be better…

"Ok. I'll do it…"

I had never seen such a sly grin on a person before. He seemed to be satisfied with my answer. "Perfect…"

* * *

He told me that the next day he would visit me and help me get to Skylar. I sat on my bed, alone in my room. I wondered how I would tell my parents I was leaving with Gabe. I didn't want to tell them upfront and I didn't want them to not know at all.

So I decided to leave a note.

_To Whomever Reads This,_

_You're probably wondering where I am right now. I'm gone. I left to go and be with Skylar. I'm sorry it's so sudden. But I may not be coming back. I want you to know that I'm happier here and that I love you. Don't worry about me._

_With Love,_

_Gabby_

I placed the note on my dresser, afraid that I would lose it. I was all ready to go…but where was Gabe?

I could hear my dad in the next room. He was talking to someone on the phone, grading some papers. Mom wasn't even home. It was just me pretty much.

"I see you're ready to go…" I heard a voice say. I shot my head around. It was Gabe. He stood there next to me, his arms crossed.

"Yes…when are we going?"

"Whenever you're ready…"

I nodded and sat down on my bed quickly. I didn't know if I was ready or not…I wanted to see Skylar…but…I couldn't leave…not without saying goodbye.

"Can I call Oliver first?"

"Why?"

"Because I want him to know I'm leaving…I don't want him to think that I'm just ignoring him. Because then he might think that I don't love him and that I was using him for…."

I slowly stopped myself before I went any further into detail.

"For what?" Oh, he was angry…He knew…All along, I know he did.

"It's nothing…"

"I know you're lying…"

I braced myself for his reaction as I mumbled, "We…."

"What?"

"We…had sex…"

I swear, he was about to explode on me. His face was so angry that it was terrifying, completely red. "You had sex with him….Great….Were you at least protected?" I quietly shook my head as he blew up again. "You know what? You're following completely in your mother's footsteps. The asshole boyfriend, the drug abuse, premarital sex….What's next? Your gonna go get yourself pregnant?"

"No, Gabe, I-"

"Just tell me then. Do you wanna go or not?" I froze, unsure of what to do. I wanted to…."What's more important to you? Your asshole boyfriend or your family?"

"Ok…" I muttered quietly, my head lowering I defeat. "I'll go…"

He nodded as he came forward to embrace me. It was his way of saying, 'I'm sorry…don't be mad at me.' His arms wrapped around me as I cried into his shoulder. I felt him rubbing my back trying to get me to quiet down and relax. I stood there for at least two minutes until I settled down, the tears finally stopping. He decided it was time to let me go…but as he pulled away, I felt him place something in my hand. Something unfamiliar and cold…I looked down at my hand…

It was a razor.

"Gabe? What's this?"

"You said you wanted to go."

"B-But why do I need the…?" I stopped with realization as my chest heaved. "You want me to…to kill myself?"

He nodded like I was some sort of idiot. "Yeah…that's what you agreed to do."

"No I didn't! You told me I would see Skylar!"

"With your help. This is the help. C'mon…don't you wanna be free from this? Nagging parents, terrible doctors, pointless treatments…? Don't you wanna just go away from it all? Don't you wanna see your cousin?" He sort of shrugged and went on, "It's not gonna hurt or anything…"

Why did he sound so damn convincing? I wanted to see my cousin. That was all. But I could get away from this life, my disease, all in a fast, pain-free way. All I had to do was put the razor to my wrist…that was it…

Slowly, I held the shining razor onto my pale, clammy skin, right at my wrist. I clenched my eyes shut, not wanting my last moments on Earth to be queasy because of my blood. And I scraped it right across a few times….feeling a sharp pain, the metal ripping my skin…

I opened my eyes and gasped. "You said it wouldn't hurt."

"It's not supposed to…"

I looked down at my wrist…blood slowly flowing out of the gash…. "I can't do this anymore…"

"But you said you wanted to…"

I was already starting to feel weak from the loss of blood. "B-But…what about my family? My mom? I can't hurt her more…"

"Don't let her get in the way of what you want…You want to escape this, then go!"

With the little strength I had left, I pushed him away from me, officially staining my carpet beyond repair. "Just get away from me…Leave me alone…leave my family alone…"

"I _am_ your family, Gabby."

"Well, not anymore!"

I threw the bloody razor onto my dresser, next to my note…My suicide note….I ran out of my room and into the next, where my father was still sitting, talking and grading.

Hiding my wound behind my back, I whispered into the room, "D-Dad?"

He looked up from his papers and beckoned me in. I slowly walked into the room, taking a seat on the bed with him. I hoped that I wouldn't get blood everywhere…Especially on my mother's side of the bed. He told the person he was talking to that he had to go and he hung up the phone.

Turning to me he asked, "What's up, Gabby?"

Slowly and cautiously, I brought my bloody arm forward as if to show it off, whispering, "He's back."

He just stared. He didn't want to touch me for fear of hurting me more. His eyes scanned my wound, still scarlet and raw.

"Wh-What happened?"

"I-I tried to k-kill myself…" I stuttered, my blood supply running dangerously low.

"_Why?"_

"G-Gabe told m-me that I could see Sk-Skylar again if I d-did it…"

He held me in his arms, not caring if he new shirt was already drenched in my blood.

"Listen to me…He's not real…He's not here…He's never coming back…"

"B-But-!"

"Babe, I need to take you to the hospital…You're losing too much blood…"

"No!" I pulled away from him angrily. "I'm sick and tired of these fucking hospitals! I just wanna die! Can't you just let me die?"

He grabbed onto my shoulders and held me down as he stared me in the eyes. "Gabby, I'm usually not the one to get aggressive, but I will do whatever the _fuck _it takes to save your life! You're all that we have. Don't let me lose you too!"

I squirmed a little, trying to get away from him, but he wouldn't budge. I was starting to get scared. I never saw him this angry before…But that's when it hit me. _Don't let me lose you too…_Too? Who else has he lost? But before I could even ask him, I felt him pick me up as gently as possible. He started to bring me down the stairs and out to the car when I faintly heard my mother's voice coming from the front door.

"Henry, I-"

She froze right away as she laid her eyes on my limp, pale, bloody body in my father's arms. I could hear her breathing getting shallower as he came closer to her. Shaking her head, she darted away from him, up to her room, tears falling nonstop. I wonder if she ever found the blood on her bed, on my carpet. I wonder if she ever saw my note, my bloody razor next to it.

I remember the car trip to the hospital…Everything was getting fainter…I could feel my father's trembling hand as it grabbed mine…his shaking voice as he whispered to me. I could hear him cursing under his breath at the heavy traffic. A few times he would shout his curses out loud, then he would whisper gently to me that he was sorry. But that's all I remembered…because I soon lost all feeling in my body, my hearing gone, and my vision completely black.

I thought I died…

* * *

I found myself alone in a great mass of nothing…White everywhere…I was dizzy and weak and wanted to just fall over…And I was about to until I heard a familiar voice whisper to me…

"Gabby? What are you doing here?"

I looked up as my heart leapt. There, standing right in front of me, a smile on his face, was Skylar. He gave me his hand and helped me up as I embraced him quickly.

"I-I tried to kill myself, Sky. I want to be with you."

He looked concerned as his hand cupped my cheek gently. "Why? I killed myself because I was hopeless. You're _not_. You have so much more faith in yourself. Don't end it like that…I want to be with you again too. But…I made the mistake of taking that away from me. Don't give up now Gabby…you've got so much ahead of you…"

I started crying as he held me close to him. His embrace was so comforting. I never wanted him to let go.

"W-Will I ever see you again?"

"Of course you will…I promise you. Now…be strong and wake up for me."

"B-But-!"

"Don't be afraid…wake up…"

And I followed his advice….

* * *

And I woke up.

I was in the same familiar emergency room bed. I had at least two IV's in…one in my upper left arm, to avoid the wound, and one in my right wrist. I was being given oxygen through my nose…I could hardly see straight…But I saw my father. He sat next to me, his head in his hands…I felt terrible. Why did I cause them this much pain? Why did I do this?

"Dad?" I muttered weakly, hoping he would look at me.

His head shot up as he sighed, relieved that I was alive, angered that I tried to kill myself.

"Gabrielle, don't you dare ever do that to me again…"

I knew he was pissed when he used my full name. "I'm sorry…I just…I can't do this anymore…I want it to go away…But it will _never_ go away…"

He took my hand in his own and squeezed it tightly. "I know it won't go away like that….You need to keep trying. Don't do this to yourself. Don't do this to your mother and me…"

"Is she ok?"

He shook his head and shrugged. "I don't know…She just got here…"

And as if on cue, I heard a knock on the door. It opened slowly as my mother cautiously walked in, shaking like a leaf. Dad stood up to embrace her and help her to sit down. As soon as his arms touched her, she began to bawl. He held her so tightly and snuggly…she cried into his shoulder as he placed his hand on her back, rubbing it, stroking her hair.

"Shhh…" he'd whisper to her. "Natalie, it's ok…Everything's ok…"

But she'd shake her head and cry more, muttering things to him. "Why does this happen to me?"

"It happens to a lot of people, Nat…It happened to Holly…"

"But Holly isn't _me_, Henry. This is about the third time I've seen someone try to commit suicide….And it's always someone so close to me…._I_ should be the one in that bed right now, not her."

"Don't say that. Don't you dare say that…"

She took a moment to cry again. "God…I'm such a fuck-up. I was a fucked up daughter, a fucked up girlfriend, and now I'm a fucked up mother…"

He held back tears of his own and only held her tighter, as he soothingly spoke to her, kissing her cheek after every other word. "You're not a fuck-up….You're perfect…You were a great daughter and the best girlfriend a guy could ask for. You were, and you still are, my world…And you're a wonderful mother…I don't know what I would do without you…And I don't know what Gabby would do without you. I don't think she'd enjoy putting up with the likes of me all the time…"

He looked over at me and threw me a little wink as he went to go and hug her again.

"She's going to be fine, Nat. She just lost a lot of blood."

"And I'm sore…" I piped up with a little smile on my face. And she actually returned it.

He turned to me and kissed the top of my head. "I think you need some rest. We'll go, if you-"

"Wait!" They both stopped and looked at me as I thought about my question. "Dad? When we were still at the house, you told me that you didn't want to lose me too. Who else did you lose?"

Both my parents looked at each other with painful looks in their eyes. Dad helped my mother back into the chair by my bed. She held onto my hand as he held onto hers.

So slowly and mournfully she just mumbled,

"Your sister."

**A/N: UH-OH! When did THAT happen? GASP! **

**Reviews?**


	13. Betrayal

**A/N: Oh no! Another depressing chapter! Ok, I have reaoning for doing what I did with the plot. It should only be one more chapter after this one. So it's almost done! **

**Thanks to DD and oreoprincess0401 who helped through a terrible case of writer's block! **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

"My _what?"_

I just stared in disbelief at both of my parents. Sister? When did this happen? Neither of them looked like they wanted to tell me about this anyway.

"Your sister…" Mom muttered quietly again.

"I…I had a sister?" She nodded sadly and grabbed onto my father's hand. "What happened to her?"

I watched her slowly look up at him, tears getting ready to burst. "Well…you were about three and we just got married…Your father was always begging me to consider having another child. I mean, I didn't want to…You were a handful on your own…"

She paused a moment to try to laugh…miserably. "But…we tried and pretty soon, I found myself pregnant again. I mean, we were ecstatic…I'd never been that happy about a pregnancy before…"

"So what are you trying to say?" I asked her angrily.

"It's not that I didn't love you. It's just that this time, everyone was cool with me having a baby. I could enjoy it for once. Not to mention that she wasn't as bad of a kicker than you were…but she seemed to be perfectly healthy. That's what the doctor's told me, at least. But you can't exactly trust them anymore…."

"But what happened?"  
"I was driving home from work one day. I was about six months in. We already knew it was going to be a girl. We were gonna name her Lily."

"I like that name…" I smiled as she went on.

"But…as I was driving, some drunken idiot decided that he was gonna make a random U-turn in the middle of the road. He crashed into my car more roughly than you can ever imagine. I tried to shield my stomach from the impact, but it was no use. There was glass everywhere, I was unconscious, and the car was totaled."

I just stood there. I knew what was coming….and I was scared.

"I woke up in the hospital and they told me that….that I miscarried the baby…they also said that they induced labor while I was out to get the child out before it caused some damage...but it was too late. They didn't get it out soon enough and it messed up my system…and I can't have any more children. It was probably the most painful thing I've ever had to go through….Losing a child…and knowing that you could never have any more…"

She started to cry again as my father placed his hand on her shoulder, rubbing it comfortingly. I didn't know my mother was infertile…how come they never told me? How come they never told me any of this? I felt angry, neglected…I felt everything at once.

"Gabby? You ok?" Dad asked, seeing my hurting face.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"We were afraid to tell you…" Mom decided to input. "We didn't know how you'd react…"

"I'd react like this!" I began to cry now. I hate crying in front of people. "You lied to me! My whole life! How could you do that to me? I'm your daughter!"

"Gabby-"

"JUST STOP!"

Mom just froze in place. She shook her head angrily, darting from the room. For the first time today, Dad gave me that angered, disappointed look and ran after her, out of the room.

I sat alone, crying into my stupid hospital bed pillow. I hated this…why couldn't he just let me die at home? I could just asphyxiate right now…I had a pillow…I could end it now…I took in a deep breath and pressed the pillow hard against my face, feeling the life being drained from me.

"Gabby?"

Angered with myself, I pulled the pillow away from me to see who it was. There was both Dr. Madden and Oliver waiting for a response from me.

"Are you trying to suffocate?" It was Oliver who asked, a hint of fear in his voice.

"Well, I was…"

"Why?"

"Because my life sucks and I wanna die."

Before Oliver could say anything else, Dr. Madden interrupted. "Gabby, what happened? You were doing so good…"

I nodded in agreement, afraid to tell him what happened. "Yeah…until Skylar killed himself…"

Oliver stood frozen for a moment. "He…He killed himself? When?"

"Back when I got that ECT…My parents neglected to tell me until yesterday…kind of like they neglected to tell me that I had a dead sister."

I watched as Oliver sort of sunk back into the chair next to my bed where my other was sitting earlier. Dr. Madden, however, continued on with his questions.

"So why did you attempt suicide? Were you upset by his death? Did you feel required to take your life as well? Or was it something else?"

I looked around me. I didn't want to tell him that it was Gabe who encouraged me…He'd make me go through that fucking treatment again. "Sort of all three…"

"Explain…"

"Well…me and Skylar were best friends since I was a baby. So when he died, I couldn't handle it. I felt terrible…like it was my fault. So I did kind of feel like I had to take my own life too, to be with him again. But the biggest factor was…"

"Yes?"

"Was…Gabe." He looked rather shocked. He knew that I had forgotten him through the treatment. But he didn't know that I saw him again. "He told me to come with him and that I had to kill myself…he told me I'd see Skylar again…so I did it."

He sighed and wrote some things down. "Gabby, I don't know what to do anymore. All I can say is that we'll start back up on the meds and go from there."

"I won't have to get ECT again , will I?"

"Probably. It's common to need more than one treatment to-"

"I can't do that again….Can we just do the meds?"

He sighed again and nodded miserably. "Yes…" He got up to leave when he turned to Oliver and said, "If you want to stay with her for a while, I'll be with her mother." And then he left for my mother…

Oliver remained silent for the first few minutes, still shocked about Skylar's death.

"Are you ok?" I asked him, getting concerned.

"Yes…no….I don't know…"

"What's wrong?"

He sighed and dropped his head into his hands. "It's just all happening so quickly. Skylar's dead, you just tried to kill yourself twice…I can't handle it all. Don't do that to me…I thought I would never see you again."

I took his hand in my own, muttering, "I'm sorry…"

He kissed my hand gently and I could tell that he wanted me right now more than ever. "It's ok…" His lips slowly traveled up my arm. "I just want you to know that if this ever happens again, that you know you'll always have me, no matter what."

With tear-filled eyes, I nodded as he finally beckoned me to move closer to him as he kissed my lips softly.

"I love you…" he whispered.

"I love you too…"

And with that, he stayed with me for the rest of the night, holding my hand, kissing me, making sure I was ok.

And it made wonder why I tried to die in the first place.

* * *

_One Month Later_

* * *

As soon as they let me out of the hospital, I refused to talk to my parents. I was still so upset with them about lying to me about my sister. Lily…that name sends shivers down my spine.

I would only speak to them when necessary. For example, I'd be polite and say my 'pleases' and 'thank you's.' If they asked me about school or piano I would shrug and give them a basic one sentence response. Other than that, we never talked.

Although, I really wanted to. I had just skipped my monthly period. I _never_ skip. That could mean one of two things:

1.) There's something wrong with my hormones.

2.) I'm pregnant.

I prayed it wasn't the latter, believing for the longest time that it was just a little problem. A lot of girls skip every now and then! It's normal for it to adjust, right? But I got even more cautious as the days went on…I found myself spotting a bit, feeling sick to my stomach and gaining a little bit of weight.

Just to calm my nerves, and just in case it was true, I asked one of the nurses at the hospital for a pregnancy test when I went in for my recent appointment. A bit confused as to why a sixteen year old girl needed a pregnancy test, she gave it to me and I ran home with it in my pocket.

I waited for hours to go and test myself. I couldn't stop shaking, even if my life depended on it. But when I finally looked at the test, I wasn't surprised at what I saw.

"Oh, God, no…" I whispered to myself.

Quickly running downstairs, I contemplated if it was even worth telling. They'd freak out and that would be it. But still I was determined to tell them.

"Mom?" I asked, finally running down the stairs and into the living room where my mother sat at the little piano we had.

"Oh, so _now_ you talk…." She went back to her music when I quickly interrupted.

"I have to tell you something. Please don't be mad." I inhaled deeply, staring at my feet.

"Why would I be-?"

"I'm pregnant."

**A/N: DUHN DUHN DUHN! Uh-oh….when did THAT happen?**

**Reviews?**


	14. Whispering

A/N: AWWW! It's the END! =(

**I'm gonna miss getting all the positive feedback from you guys! Thanks for making this my Most Reviewed story and my second most popular!**

**Ok, I don't like the way this turned out, but that's cuz I'm dead tired So tell me what you think!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Thanks again guys!**

I swear I could feel all motion stop in the room. Breathing got shallower, hearts were pounding, palms were sweating. And it all just stopped.

"No…" That's all she could say.

"Yes. I-I'm pregnant…"

She just stood there in disbelief, not saying anything. I knew she was disappointed in me. She never wanted this to happen to me. She wanted to make sure that I was safe and that I didn't have to worry about this…She never wanted me to follow in her footsteps….

Maybe Gabe was right.

"Mom?"

"How could this happen? Why?"

I wound my hands together and pulled them behind my back, staring down at my feet. "I…I had sex…?"

"With who? Who would you possibly….?"

"I-It was Oliver…the night you went to see Holly about Skylar…I let him come over and we were in my room and he just started kissing me…"

She looked absolutely horrified by now. "Was it rape?"

"No! Never! He wouldn't hurt me like that…" I actually tried to think about it for a moment. _Did_ I want to sleep with him that night? Did he force me to? Or was I fully aware of it? "But I gave in and we…did it."

She sighed, biting her lip. I could always tell she was angry when she did this. She's always tried to restrain her anger this way, biting her lip and keeping quiet rather than bursting out into profanities. But now, I don't think it helped a bit.

"What the fuck possessed you to do that?" She asked me angrily, not looking up from the piano. "You fucking know the rules in this house and you deliberately disobeyed them! Goddammit, Gabrielle! Why did you do this?"

I knew it would get me in trouble, but I fought back. "Well, I sort of have a few influences when it comes to teen pregnancy."

Her face was turning red now. She knew that I was talking about her and my father. She hated it when I used it against her. "It was different then!"

"It was the same fucking situation!" I usually never swore in front of my parents. And if I did, I couldn't control myself. "You and Dad were stupid enough to have sex and then you got pregnant!" I began to walk away, but she angrily got up from the piano and grabbed onto my arm, keeping me there.

"You don't understand how fucking hard that was for us! We had no idea what we were doing and we had no goddamn help from anyone!"

"If you just would've waited like normal people, none of this would've happened! I wouldn't be here and I'd be happier somewhere else! AWAY FROM YOU!"

"Well, FINE! WE WOULD'VE LIKED IT THAT WAY!"

"I FUCKING HATE YOU! YOU'RE ALWAYS IN MY WAY AND YOU'RE THE SHITTIEST PARENT A PERSON COULD EVER HAVE! I HATE YOU!"

I pulled my arm out of her grasp as I stared her down furiously. She had gone from frighteningly angry to pitifully hurt in a heartbeat. She always knew that she wasn't perfect, but to have her own daughter tell her that? It must've hurt. I ran off before she could say anything else.

* * *

I sat alone in my room for the rest of the day. I couldn't believe that I actually said that to her…I felt terrible…but then again, she did yell at me. She didn't trust me! She didn't think I was ready to have a baby. Maybe I wasn't…

I heard my dad come into the house later in the day. He was his usual happy self…that is, until I heard mom talking to him.

"Hey, Nat, what's up?" He said happily, apparently, not noticing her tears.

"I don't want to talk about it right now…"

"You know you can tell me anything…" He sure was persistent.

"I said I don't want to talk, Henry!"

He got silent for a while, and I only imagined what was going on.

"Just tell me what's wrong…I'll leave you alone, I promise."

I heard her sniffling a little as she quietly admitted, "Gabby's pregnant."

He gasped and went on, "Oh, God…no…."

"Yes…and we got into a fight and I told her that it would be better if she wasn't born at all…and she called me a shitty parent…and she told me she hated me…."

I could hear her crying as my father tried to comfort her, "You know she didn't mean that…It was her disease…or the baby hormones, either one. She's gonna get bitchy. I know you were when you were in her place."

"B-But she told me that I-"

"Shhh….You're not, ok? You're a wonderful mother…don't you think otherwise for one second. You know she loves you…"

"Well, she has a funny way of showing it…"

He got silent again, this time I knew he was kissing her. "I'm gonna go talk to her, ok?"

"Ok…"

He kissed her again and I soon heard him coming up the stairs and opening my door. I was on my bed, my knees pressed to my chest. I didn't want to look at him. I didn't want to look at anyone.

"Hey."

I remained silent.

"Your mother told me what happened."

Still silent.

"That you're pregnant."

Nothing.

"I want you to know, that yes, we are disappointed…but I support you. I wanna help you through this."

I was about to respond, but I soon found it incredibly hard. There was this sharp pain right in my abdomen…

"Gabby?"

I could feel something wet coming from between my legs. I sort of forgot he was there and I awkwardly looked down there to see what was going on. But what I saw was very unwelcome. The whole crotch of my pants and the insides of my legs were covered in blood.

Nervously, I looked up at him and asked, "Is it supposed to hurt?"

He shook his head, confused as to what I was saying. "What do you…?" But then his eyes saw the blood. He was sick and tired of seeing my blood everywhere. "Oh, God…"

"What?" I begged frantically, not knowing what was going on.

He ignored me and called out the doorway, "Natalie…come here…"

"What's going on?" I asked again, wincing in pain.

Mom quickly entered the room, thinking that he resolved the fight. But her eyes soon followed his. She saw it too.

"Oh, no…No…"

"What is it?" I yelled angrily now. Neither of them would look at me. They looked at each other frantically, terrified of whatever was happening to me. "What's going on? Is it the baby?" But then it hit me. It was the baby. "I'm not….m-miscarrying…am I?"

They both couldn't say anything, which only scared me more.

"Gabby…" Dad grabbed onto my arm, making sure I was paying attention. "We need you to stay very calm, ok? We're going to take you to the emergency room and we're gonna get this figured out."

"I _am_ miscarrying! Dad! Mom!" I began to cry as I clutched my stomach tightly. "Mom…I can't lose my baby….I can't!"

I felt my mother's hands replace my father's around my arm. "It's going to be ok, Gabby. If we can get you to the hospital quick enough, there still may be a chance…"

I nodded quickly, still clutching my stomach like I was trying to hold onto my child. And I was quickly dragged off to the hospital…hoping to save my baby.

My Lily.

* * *

The pain was getting worse and worse as I got to the hospital. It was sharp too…like the baby was piercing me and wanted to come out. I just couldn't believe that it was so early on…how could this happen?

I was all settled in my room (which they practically had on reserve for only me) when my dad tried to strike a conversation.

"So…when did this all happen?"

I looked over at him and figured that I'd just tell him anyway. "Back when Skylar died."

"Oh…Do you know who the father is?"

I nodded slightly, afraid to tell him. "Oliver…"

"How'd I guess?" he chuckled a little, and began to look over at a magazine, laid out on the little desk next to him.

"Dad? If I do miscarry…how are they gonna get the baby out?"

"Probably surgery…But don't take my word for it."

I was scared now more than ever. I've never had surgery before. But then I figured if I had ECT, I could handle surgery. But I was afraid for my baby. I was afraid for me and Oliver. Oliver….I only wished he knew…

"C-Can I call Oliver?"

"What?"

"To tell him…" He sort of nodded and handed me his phone as I quickly dialed Oliver's number. And he quickly picked up.

"Hello?"

"Oliver? It's Gabby."

"Oh hey! What's up?"

"I'm in the hospital again."

He laughed lightly. "For what now?"

"Oliver….I'm pregnant…"

There was no response.

"It's your baby."

Still nothing.

"And I think I'm miscarrying."

"Y-You are? Where are you at? I'm coming."

Stupidly, I tried to protest. "No! You know your dad hates it when you sneak out."

"Who cares? You're my girlfriend, the mother of my child. You come first."

I smiled a bit. I can't believe that he loved me that much…"Ok. Be here soon."

"Ok…I promise….Hold on'til I get there. I love you."

"Love you too…" And we hung up.

About ten minutes later, Oliver had showed up at my room. He hated seeing me in so much pain. But he stayed anyway, kissing me, hugging me, telling me everything was ok. He finally ended up putting his hand on my stomach as if he were trying to find the baby.

"How long did you know?"

"Since today…" He rubbed my stomach before I gasped in pain. "I'm sorry…But it feels like someone just stuck a knife up my-"

"Ahem…" Dad looked over at the two of us cautiously. "Really?"

Rolling my eyes I whispered to Oliver. "You know…I had names picked out. If it were a boy, it would be Skylar. If it were a girl….her name would be Lily."

"Why Lily?"

I smirked at my Dad really quick. "She's my dead sister…She was miscarried too. Maybe she can watch over our child…"

He kissed my forehead quickly, embracing me tightly. "I'm sorry that this is happening to you….you deserve so much better…"

I quickly laid my head on his shoulder, still wincing in pain. "Thank you…"

And just before he could kiss me, an older doctor came rushing into the room. He walked right up to me and said, "So you're the one who's dating the Madden boy…"

Oliver blushed as the doctor talked. Did _everyone_ know his father in this hospital?

Gasping in pain, I nodded. "Yes…Please…I think it's getting worse…"

"So you think you're miscarrying, huh?"

I nodded again, shuddering as he propped my legs up . He opened them forcefully and looked down straight at my-

"Well, by the looks of it…you were right, Miss Davis."

"What?"

"You're miscarrying. In fact…I think you already have."

I shook my head violently. "No….No! She couldn't have gone already! I need her back! I can't lose my baby!"

Tears began to pour uncontrollably as I heard Oliver muttered to me, "Shh…it's ok…It's over, Gabby…"

"No! It's not! I want my baby…I want my Lily…"

I suddenly felt a comforting hand on my shoulder and I looked over with my tear-filled eyes to see my father. "Gabby, I'm sorry…I know what this feels like…"

"You'll never know what it feels like! You don't know!"

I just started to cry as the doctor came back into the conversation. "I'm very sorry…it was an early pregnancy thing…We should probably get the fetus out before it causes more serious damage. Are you ready for the operation?"

"O-Operation? Now?"

"Yes."

I looked over at my Dad then to Oliver and finally to my mother, who was asleep on my father's shoulder. They all nodded yes.

"Ok….I-I'm ready…"

* * *

I'd never been in that much pain ever before in my life. It was more of a suction than a surgical procedure and I was sore everywhere. So as I laid back in my little bed, shaking with fear, my tear-stained eyes crying, that disappointed feeling that I let someone down…my child.

I was in a little ball, my knees touching my chest, even though it hurt. I could feel Oliver hugging me still, my father's hand on my shoulder, my now-awake mother's hand holding mine. I couldn't think of anything but my grief…my dead child…

But when I looked up I only saw one person. Someone I hadn't seen in a while.

Gabe.

My breathing got heavier as he came closer to me. I was afraid he would try to hurt me again.

"Gabby?" I refused to answer him. "I'm so sorry about your kid…"

"Thanks…."

"I'm so sorry for what I did. Can I make it up to you?"

"How?"

He smirked and walked over to pick up what looked like a little baby. I could tell that it was _my_ baby. Lily….

"I promise…I promise to look after her…and protect her. Are you ok, Gabby?"

I nodded slightly. "Yes…And thank you Gabe…I..I appreciate it…"

He smiled for once. He had a stunning smile. He walked forward and kissed my forehead gently before disappearing back into the distance.

"Gabby?"

It was my mother this time. I turned to face her, still ashamed about our fight earlier.

"Mom…I don't hate you…and you're not a shitty parent…"

She already seemed so much happier. "Thank you…And I take back what I said too…sometimes it just happens. I love you…and I want you to know that you can always talk to me about this or anything…" She squeezed my hand tighter, stroking it lightly with her fingers.

My eyes flew to my Dad whose look said it all. 'You're a very brave girl. Keep it up. I love you.'

But what had to be the hardest was looking at Oliver.

He pulled me closer to him as I broke down and cried. "I-I'm sorry…our baby's dead…"

"It's ok…she's back with God now…she's safe…"

"But it's all my fault…."

He hushed me and stroked my cheek gently. "It's not your fault. It was a sad event. And I know it'll be tough getting over this…which is why I wanted to give you this."

H stuck his hand into his pocket and pulled out what seemed to be a little ring on a silver chain. He placed the chain around my neck, kissing me.

"This was my mother's wedding ring…before she died…I want you to have it. I want you to know that I promise to be with you. I promise that I'll grieve with you, I'll heal with you. I'll do anything for you…You're my one and only…You're my life…"

I moved in closer to him and kissed him softly. "Thank you…"

* * *

I began back on my meds again as soon as they felt it safe for me. They added a few, since I was a lot more depressed since my miscarriage. I went back home.

Eventually, I graduated high school, went to go on to college, majoring in music composition. I was still with Oliver.

And now…I'm happily married to him. We have a little son that we named Skylar. We've told him all about his sister and everything. I mean, I still see Gabe often…I started to see Skylar too.

Yes…it's true. I'm still not cured. But I've been so much better…It's been wonderful…

The friends of my past seem to whisper to me sometimes, telling me that things will get better, even when I know they won't.

And sometimes….I let them whisper anyway.

**A/N: Ok, yes….it's a corny ending….Oh well! So..what did you guys think?**

**Reviews?**


End file.
